Pokemon Brothers Bet
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Two Brothers, completely different. One loves battles, the other loves the Pokeathalon. The best way to solve their problem...see who can complete them quicker. A new region, same Pokemon...but new story. My first Pokemon Story, and my break fic from my other stories. Rate and Review and I hope my normal fans will read this, as well as new fans. May be over
1. Intro

I've decided to take a break from my normal fanfictions for a while, to allow me to get some thinking done about them and possibly get some reviews on a few stories that are currently having trouble with getting them...so I want to see if leaving them will attract anyone.

This should hopefully allow me to expand out to new fans, give my other stories a brief rest, and by getting this potential story out of my head might free up my muse for my four main stories.

Don't worry, though, if you are into my normal stories...expect some slight cameos based off them here or there (Like throwing in a buzz Lightyear toy in Finding Nemo for example)

By the way, while I won't be giving Milotic Zap Cannon or Arceus Aura Sphere, the amount of moves used is not going to be kept at the specific four...unless you all think that they should be kept that way and flame me for it.

Now then, this is my first story in Pokemon Fanfiction, and I'm not as well versed in this section, so advice is a good thing. I've already talked with Digital Skitty, moderator of Pokemon; Originality to try and give me advice of how to make this story work...and now its time to see if it will fly like a Swellow, or splash like a Magikarp.

Now then, lets see if the first chapter can fly

_Lilac Town, late at night; the region of Shikoku (A/N Lilac's are the first flower of spring...)_

The Shikoku region, a region to the west of Johto, but the northwest of Hoenn (the real island of Shikoku (yes, I got the idea off of Kanto) is on the image for the story) is a region where many Pokemon from the nearby areas of Johto and Hoenn had found their way to by many methods.

Some swam, some flew, some got stuck on driftwood, and when humans colonized the region they brought others.

They had a main road that connected to Johto's Cianwood City through the eastern Mountains, and a thriving trade network to Lilycove and Slateport Cities.

Of course, there was the ongoing problem of escapees from the Safari Zone becoming invasive species. Pokemon from the regions of Sinnoh and Unova, shipped to be caught in the Safari Zone, had escaped and established feral colonies.

The Pokemon Rangers of this region were going crazy trying to capture and deport these feral pokemon back to their home regions, and actively encouraged trainers of the region, but many seemed to be too firmly placed in the region.

Oddly enough, the Safari Zone still remained in business...

But enough of that...

In one room, a T.V was blaring, illuminating a room littered with Pokemon Posters; with posters of Gym Leaders like Clair with her Dragonair and Juan with his Kingdra, Champions like Lance and his Dragonite and Steven with his Metagross and various other battle based posters.

But the young 10 year old, dressed in a red jacket with black pants, his head adorned with a silver Pokemon Headband, and his first Pokemon, one of those feral Pokemon mentioned earlier, the adorably cute Lilipup, were paying attention to the long lasting battle on the Elite Four Challenge Channel; a channel showing the regions elite four and champion fighting against the winners and higher placing competitors of the regions Pokemon League.

_"Garchomp, use Flamethrower!" a male Ace Trainer (Hoenn version) pointed as his landshark dragon, who was another invasive species here, unleashed a powerful torrent of fire towards the defending elite trainer Herbert's Sunflora, a native species of Grass Pokemon who resembled a sunflower._

_"Protect Sunflora" the long duster wearing, sort of gambler looking trainer called as the Flower formed a glowing green sphere to divert the flamethrower._

_"That's what happens when you have your Pokemon randomly choose your party by a Pokeball randomizer!" the ace trainer boasted "You end up with duds like Sunflora!"_

_Herbert just shook his head "Fool, I have traveled the world, and have trained every Grass Pokemon species I've found. And if my travels have shown me anything, its that every battle's a gamble of chance, and any Pokemon can win any fight...now lets show them Sunflora" the plant seemed to tense like a splinter as the clouds above began to move out of the sun's way._

_The ace trainer just smirked "A Golem could outrun that thing...time to show you what a real Pokemon is like! Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" the Land Shark jumped into the air as a blue aura surrounded it._

_"Sunflora, use Grasswhistle" the Plant Pokemon placed one of its leaf hands to its faint mouth and began to hum, as a few dozen green notes began to fly out. The Garchomp flew through a few as its dragon rush began, but eventually one note hit the dragon on its face and the attack faded as the dragon hit the ground, fast asleep._

_"GARCHOMP! WAKE UP YOU STUPID LIZARD!"_

_Herbert rose an eyebrow "I personally find your attitude with Garchomp, and the rest of your pokemon...deplorable. Sunflora, use growth" The sunflower Pokemon began to glow green._

_"WAKE UP AND USE FLAMETHROWER YOU DAMN LIZARD!" the trainer yelled again as the sun was now fully free of the cloudy barrier._

_"Now, Energy Ball!" Sunflora began to charge up a green ball of energy between its leaf arms and fired it, striking the sleeping lizard. However, Garchomp then woke up._

_"FINALLY! NOW USE FLAMETHROWER!" a ball of fire formed in the front of Garchomp's mouth..._

_"ENERGY BALL!" Sunflora quickly fired an energy ball, the ball striking the dragon right in the middle of its neck, exploding and sending the dragon to the ground._

_"BUT..."_

_"Sunflora isn't quite a fast pokemon, but in the sun its ability, Chlorophyll, doubles its speed. It speeds it up just enough to strike your poorly treated lizard before it can attack...now finish the thing off with Earth Power!"_

_Sunflora jumped into the air, glowed yellow and smashed into the ground, as the earth began to glow under Garchomp, and exploded._

_The Ace Trainer looked horrified as Garchomp fainted from the attack._

_"GARCHOMP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" the last of the trainer's pokemon images, that of Garchomp, began gray on the scoreboard, like the images of the Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Infernape, Metagross and Skarmory that he battled with. "THE WINNER IS HERBERT!"_

_The image of Herbert, Sunflora and the three Pokemon that the challenger that had defeated before Sunflora; Leavanny, Sawsbuck and Shiftry._

Our young Trainer to be grinned as the battle ended. One day, that would be him battling Herbert and the other great trainers of the region...but he wouldn't be like that loser...

His Lilipup barked in agreement, eager for battle.

Meanwhile in another room, his twin brother, dressed the same but with a Green Jacket and gold headband, and also with the coin wearing Cat Pokemon, Meowth, was watching a separate broadcast

_"AND THE FINAL POKEATHALON EVENT OF TODAY'S SUPREME CUP POWER COURSE IS COMING DOWN TO A BOILING POINT!" The white ball was currently in possession of the Red Team's Flygon, the insectoid dragon flying towards the unprotected yellow goal, the ball under its wings ._

_"AND THE RED TEAM'S FLYGON IS MAKING A BREAK FOR THE EXPOSED GOAL!"_

_The Yellow team's giant mantis Scyther, Blue team's ferret based Furret and Green Team dark crayfish from hell known as Crawdaunt lunged to stop its breakthrough shot...as the other Red team Pokemon; the white bodied, black crested Absol and the fiery camel type Camerupt blocked them; Scyther's claws and furret's body colliding with Camerupt's bulk while Crawdaunt got hit in the head by Absol's crest._

_With the other players blocked and the goal in sight, the Flygon landed and slammed its tail into the ball, sending it flying into the goal. _

_"GOAL! THE RED TEAM TAKES THE FINAL CHALLENGE WITH JUST 5 SECONDS TO SPARE!"_

_The final scores were then displayed_

_**Blue 264**_

_**Green 329**_

_**Yellow 393**_

_**Red 404**_

_**"TEAM RED IS THE WINNER!"**_

Both couldn't wait until tomorrow, when their journey began, and for their bet to be decided...

_Earlier in the day_

"You want to compete in the Pokeathalon...seriously Palmer? It is so lame!" The battle loving twin cried out in 'I can't believe we're twins' agony. Lilipup barked in agreement. "The Gym Challenge is the only real challenge. You have to train your body and mind, and all sorts of killer moves!"

Meowth and Palmer glared back at his brother "And having your pokemon savagely attack one another is humane! The Pokeathalon allows for Pokemon to show their skills in a manner that is far more...refined, then your love of Pokemon mauling each other, Harold" Meowth puffed his chest out, as if he had a medal on it.

"Pokemon were fighting long before we were here! We don't make them battle against their will...its part of their nature!" Lilipup barked in agreement.

"We don't have to force them to fight more than they have to. For defense its acceptable...but for entertainment...its just disgusting"

"No its not! We have rules that keep it from being that way."

Palmer gave his brother a look, and Meowth to Lilipup "Tell you what, brother...let's find out what is the right path...with a challenge"

"A challenge?" Harold said in interest as Lilipup seemed eager to go out and pee.

"Tomorrow, both of us will be going out on our journey. We'll see who gets eight first...eight badges, or eight Pokemon who win all 5 of the Pokeathalon competitions"

Harold frowned; there were two gyms prior to arriving at the Pokeathalon city, which held the third gym and the Safari Zone.

The safari zone gave Palmer access to those Pokemon, and he wouldn't have to travel to other cities or areas once he made it there unless he wanted a specific Pokemon.

On the other hand, the Pokeathalon only had competitions only once every day for a specific event. For Palmer to win, it would take him forty days for him to have eight different pokemon win the five events each, assuming he managed to enter each day and didn't loose. It was likely he could do 6 gyms in that amount of time.

"Your on..."

**Now then, if anyone wants to suggest a OC to appear as a Character of the Day, I will consider it. If anyone wants to see a specific Pokemon, its on your request. If you think this story will suck and want to flame me...kindly do it civily and I will fix your points if possible. **

**If your part of Critics United...go give laxatives to a Snorlax. **


	2. Harold 1

So...two reviews and an alert. Well, did I really expect this thing to grow as quickly as my M fics...

A/N, updated after release

Kmaster; Good to know, of course I'm not going to have Pokemon knowing 10 moves or something like that. Well, maybe Arceus or Mewtwo, but I don't have plans on using them

archmage; Want good stuff...I got a lot of advice from the head of Pokemon; originality...you might find something there...and no I am not god (Do you think Justin beiber would be around if I was?)

Oh yes...WHAT THE **** IS WRONG WITH THE GTS! PEOPLE DEMAND OUTRAGEOUS POKEMON! WHO TRADES A MAGIKARP FOR A DARKRAI ANYWAY! LEVEL 9 OR LOWER SALAMANCES! WHAT IS THE POINT!

It was easy enough for me in my White game...breeding Zorua made for good trade fodder. I had every Pokemon that eluded me...but then I lost the damn thing...and my 3DS.

Have to use my ancient fossil now

Lets get on with it then, and lets see if anyone picks up the hidden reference. By the way, note that the story may use anime physics. More specifically, assume that most Pokeballs have a slight Heal Ball like effect; you know, how Pokemon Ash catches after battling are ready to be used in other battles without any visible use of potions or Pokemon centers, and also how they heal over time...(Lets assume a sort of Mystery Dungeon healing idea there)

Now then, for the plot recap

_Palmer gave his brother a look, and Meowth to Lilipup "Tell you what, brother...let's find out what is the right path...with a challenge"_

_"A challenge?" Harold said in interest as Lilipup seemed eager to go out and pee._

_"Tomorrow, both of us will be going out on our journey. We'll see who gets eight first...eight badges, or eight Pokemon who win all 5 of the Pokeathalon competitions"_

_Harold frowned; there were two gyms prior to arriving at the Pokeathalon city, which held the third gym and the Safari Zone._

_The safari zone gave Palmer access to those Pokemon, and he wouldn't have to travel to other cities or areas once he made it there unless he wanted a specific Pokemon._

_On the other hand, the Pokeathalon only had competitions only once every day for a specific event. For Palmer to win, it would take him forty days for him to have eight different pokemon win the five events each, assuming he managed to enter each day and didn't loose. It was likely he could do 6 gyms in that amount of time._

_"Your on..."_

End Recap

_Lilac Town; Early next morning, flashback_

"So its time it would seem that your journeys shall begin: Palmer and Harold" A youngish looking Professor who sort of resembled the boys grinned.

Professor Aspen was a recent graduate of Pokemon Tech, and had moved here a few years ago to study the effect of the introduced Pokemon Species on the native enviorment.

As a junior by even Professor Elm standards, he didn't have the authority to give away the extremely rare Starter Pokemon, but he did have access to the Pokedex's that he gave to each of his two sons.

"Remember to have fun, don't sabotage each other...and send me any and all Pokemon you may catch to me and your sister to study"

_A few days later_

Harold was stopping by the Pokemon Center in the next town up from Lilac, a small fishing village named Seasight Town, when he heard the Nurse muttering to herself about the nearby Hakono forest and how trainers always seemed to come back Poisoned...

Lilipup, who had been in the Pokemon Center recovering from training on the road here...mainly fighting off a few Ratatata that he didn't have any Pokeballs to catch, barked in shared enthusiasm about what he was hearing.

Having bought a few Pokeballs while at the local Pokemart, and picking up some Potions and Antidotes after hearing that, Harold decided that the forest would be where he would catch his first Pokemon.

_Hakono Forest_

The ancient forest, with trees thicker than cars, was a foreboding place.

The forest was crawling with Pokemon...a perfect place for the up and coming trainer to be.

Lilipup barked in eagerness.

An eagerness shared by its trainer as they both walked into the leafy woods...looking for Pokemon.

In fact, they do spy a Pokemon very quickly in the forest; a little black bird

Also called Tailow, as his Pokedex identified

_Tailow, the tiny swallow Pokemon. Tailow generally live in flocks and aggressively defend their territory. They are among the most aggressive Flying Pokemon_

"Lilipup, Tackle!" Lilipup barked eagerly, alerting the Tailow, as the puppy Pokemon slammed into the gutsy bird, knocking it to the ground.

The dark bird pokemon Pokemon cried out in fury, before charging for its own peck.

"Dodge it then tackle again!" Lilipup slid out of the way of the charging dark birdie, then slammed into it.

"Go, Pokeball!" Harold threw the Pokeball straight at the little bird, the ball touching and turning the beast into red energy, sealing it in the Pokeball.

The ball rattled a few times before being still as Lilipup barked in joy.

They finally caught their first Pokemon...

"HEY! YOU!" Harold and Lilipup turned around to see a little Youngster type trainer; cap, shorts and T shirt over a young body, run straight at him "LETS BATTLE!"

Trainer rule number 1; whenever a trainer challenges you...you must battle.

"Lilipup...are you good?" Lilipup barked in agreement. "Good, I'll need you if our new friend has trouble"

Lilipup looked crestfallen at being the backup.

"Lets go! I choose you, Mareep!" the Youngster tossed out the yellow sheep.

_Mareep, the Wool Pokemon. Mareep live in flocks and create electricity in their wool. Sheering the wool for making wool requires rubber sheer grips. _

"Go, Lilipup!" the healed pup burst out for battle, after all the electric type was just a bad matchup.

"Mareep, use Thundershock!" the lamb began to glow yellow.

"Tackle"! Lilipup charged in and impacted into the sheep's forehead, knocking it back a few feet.

However, Lilipup found itself covered in static electricity.

"What?"

"Its Static, my Mareep's ability...now Mareep use Tackle!" the sheep charged straight at Lilipup and impacted into the paralyzed pup.

The little dog landed with a umph

"Lilipup!"

"Now, finish it with tackle!" the sheep charged...

"BITE!" Lilipup managed to grab the Sheep's tail with its mouth.

"WHAT!"

"NOW TACKLE!" Lilipup slammed into the sheep, KOing it.

The Youngster returned the Mareep sadly.

"DRAT! GO, BEEDRILL!" The giant bee Pokemon flew out next.

_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill live in hives and attack all Pokemon who approach them with aggression. Their honey is said to be quiet tasty. _

"Return, Lilipup" Lilipup was glad to, and would enjoy some healing time in the Pokeball.

"Go, Tailow!" the little bird, who had recovered a bit from earlier, came out and cried out for battle.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!" the bee began to fire purple needles of some sort out of its stingers.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Tailow spun out of the way of the poison attack and smashed into the bee, knocking it down a few feet from their aerial battle.

"STRING SHOT!" Thread shot out of its mouth, binding Tailow and sending it plummeting.

"TAILOW!"

"FURY ATTACK!" the bee flew down from above, rapidly striking at the bird, causing it to smash into the ground, defeated.

"OH YEAH! JOHNNY FOR THE WIN!"

Harold returned Tailow and sent Lilipup back out, the puppy still looking weak.

"FINISH THIS WITH POISON STING!" Beedrill began to fire from above with poison.

"Dodge!" Lilipup managed to avoid most of the stings, but its condition kicked in and it was struck by a few, flying into a bush...

Where its head popped out, with a red berry in its mouth.

"Cheri Berries, YES!"

"DANG IT!" The berry was swallowed and Lilipup's speed returned as it sped back out into the open.

"Now, Lilipup, jump into the air!" the little puppy jumped off a large rock it climbed up, flying straight at the bee.

"FURY ATTACK!" Beedrill began to rapidly thrust with its needles.

"BITE!" The Puppy bit an outcoming needle, as it began to pull back in.

"POISON..."

"LET GO AND TACKLE!" using the stingers momentum Lilipup flew and smashed into the bee, sending them both plumetting.

Though Beedrill was the only one KO'd.

"Man, I can't believe I lost...and I still can't get find a Pokemon that can beat the Gym's rock Pokemon!" the youngster complained.

Harold frowned when he heard that. Aside for bite, all their moves were normal or flying. Rock types would wall them easily.

"You know, my father mentioned there is supposed to be a lake filled with Barbroach and Whiscash in this forest..."

_Some time later_

The two trainers, having decided to go look for this lake, eventually did find the pristine lake, glittering in the sunlight...and the invasive fire anteater pokemon Heatmor on its edge.

However, before one of them could try and catch it...giant feelers burst out of the water.

The giant yellow feelers grabbed the invasive Heatmor, the terrified Fire Type launching fire attacks at the water as it was dragged into a giant maw.

_Whiscash, the Whiskers Pokemon. Whiscash are long lived fish Pokemon capable of devouring anything. The longest lived Whiscash on record is over 500 years old_

Both trainers paled.

"Um...lets look...somewhere else...for Pokemon"

"Agreed" they fled the lake as quickly as they could, but in opposite directions.

_Later that night_

A emptied canteen of water had forced Harold to try and find water...yet it seemed like lake Whiscash was the only source in the area...

However, seeing the Heatmor, than a Scoliopede, a Kricketune, and even an Excadrill sucked in by the terrifying maw of what appeared to be a giant Whiscash, Harold decided to take precaution.

To be specific, two ropes on his mid section Tailow and Lilipup were holding onto with their beak and mouth respectively, to pull if he thought he saw even the slightest hint of the Whiscash.

The canteen entered the crystal clear water, the special tech of the Devon filter canteen removed all contaminants from the water as it entered.

Perfectly tense, expecting that any minute his life would be in mortal terror...

Then his canteen was filled, with no disturbance...as a pack of the dark hound Mightyena, with dozens of young Poocyena, following them as they began to take a drink.

"WAIT! THIS PLACE IS..."

He stopped as he realized something.

While those four, invasive pokemon had been attacked; this pack of native pokemon, along with a herd of Stantler, a swarm of Scyther and the local population of Lotad weren't bothered at all.

He then turned in alarm as the surface began to break, as the gigantic Whiscash rose above the water line...but it didn't send its feelers out to catch him.

"Wait...I think I understand...your trying to protect the forest from the invasive species...!" Harold realized as Whiscash nodded.

Sometimes, it was really easy to forget that Pokemon were that intelligent and independent. At times, it was just easy to imagine them as mindless creatures, then something like this reminds you that they are thinking creatures.

Dad would love to hear about this!


	3. Palmer 1

Got another fave and alert...but please review Generalhyna, Archmage, KmMaster ect...reviews are good.

By the way, each chapter will feature a different brother, this allows the story to show off each brother off, and also keep an eye out for more references to stories past.

_Hakono Forest_

Even if it would take some time to get to the Pokeathalon, training and recruiting now wouldn't hurt.

In fact, it only helped.

According to his Pokedex, Meowth's Pokeathalon stats were 4,1,4,1,3, according to the Pokedex. This meant Meowth would be good for competing in the Speed, Skill and Jump competitions.

But, to make Meowth a Pokeathalon Champion Medalist Pokemon, he needed help. That meant Pokemon with skills in Power and Stamina.

Despite what many might think, he actually was into catching Pokemon more than his battling brother.

Harold needed to find a team of Pokemon to work with his starter and would stick with it from the start to the finish. Harold would avoid catching Pokemon because he needed to train by beating them and he wouldn't be able to work with them.

Palmer, on the other hand, would.

Meowth unsheathed his claws as they took notice of a few Weedle on a nearby tree.

_Weedle, the Hairy Pokemon. A potent poison forms on their stingers to defend themselves from predators. Wherever one finds Weedle, Beedrill are close behind. _

_1,2,3,1,2_

Meowth and Palmer adapted twin looks of disinterest.

"Its not worth it" Weedle would end up Poisoning Meowth, and it wouldn't be much help in the Pokeathalon "Come on Crooks" Meowth nodded and followed Palmer, away from the likely Beedrill infested hive.

_A walk later_

Palmer ended up by a pristine lake, where a swarm of the ladybug like Ledyba were flying around. After filling his own canteen, he noted the bugs.

_Ledyba, the Five Star Pokemon. Ledyba are nervous and unsure, and often live in swarms for the benefit of mob mentality. They have trouble sleeping._

_4,1,3,1,4_

"They look promising for a teammate, what do you say Crooks?" the Meowth nodded as they noticed one break free from the swarm, just briefly.

"Meowth use Attract!" Meowth placed both of his hands to its heart and let loose a large yellow heart straight towards that Ledyba, who fell to the ground with hearts in its eyes.

"Now, use Hypnosis" Mewoth noted the Ledyba as waves of psychic energy waved over the infatuated Ledyba, who fell asleep as Palmer picked a Pokeball and threw it.

The ball turned the Ledyba to energy, sealed it inside, and clicked as Palmer went to retrieve it.

"And they said that you couldn't catch a Pokemon without damaging it" He smirked to himself as Meowth gave him an Awakening.

Crooks had the ability Pickup, and thus always seemed to be finding things; for instance a training manual (TM) for Attract.

"Come on out, Star!" he yelled as the sleeping bug appeared from the Pokeball, as he sprayed it with an awakening.

"Ledy?" the bug cheered. The loyalty thing that Pokeballs seemed to do with most Pokemon was never fully understood. It wasn't programmed in...perhaps it was just Pokemon by nature.

However, just then...the Ledyba scattered, as a huge purple scorpion burst though the undergrowth.

"RAGGH!"

"What the..." Palmer checked the dex

_Drapion, the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon. A very aggressive Pokemon, it lives in deserts and swamps via its adaptability. It surrounds its burrow in Toxic Spikes._

_1,4,3,4,2_

Palmer smiled "What a brilliant prospect..." But could Hypnosis work on that thing...

It was Dark after all.

Frowning, he decided to check Star's moves with the Pokedex

_Supersonic, Light Screen, Reflect, Mach Punch_

"Okay, Star use Super..." suddenly, huge yellow feelers breached the water's surface, grabbed the Drapion and pulled it into the mouth of a giant Whiscash.

"Yikes..." Palmer and his Pokemon rapidly paled...before backing away from the lake slowly.

_Some time later_

Palmer was ready to go to bed for the night...when he saw a blue form moving about. Taking out the Pokedex...

_Wooper, the Water Fish Pokemon. Wooper are in a constant elated mood. Scientists are still unsure if this is caused by medical conditions_

_3,2,2,4,2_

"Sounds promising..." Crooks was asleep, but Star was watching the stars.

"Star, use..." he whispered, but then the Wooper's eyes widened and fled.

He briefly wondered if he was too loud, when a large shape burst out of the undergrowth.

"DRIL! DRIL!"

"A Drilbur?" another invasive species.

_Drilbur, the mole Pokemon. Drilbur digs its burrows at over 30 miles per hour and rotating at high speeds. Drilbur are arrogant creatures, but they respect power._

_1, 3, 3, 3, 1_

Palmer frowned. He wasn't much for battle power, but he needed something for Power and Stamina...and they did have to get these things out of the wild as much as possible.

With Cross sleeping...

"Star, use Supersonic!" Star took off as she began to rapidly vibrate, letting loose a sonic attack at the mole Pokemon.

"DRIL!" Drilbur began to spin rapidly, reflecting the sonic attack before it jumped into the air for a scratch attack.

"Reflect!" Star formed a large blue square of defensive energy as the scratch's damage was halved.

Drilbur glared at the bug, before its claws glowed as it lunged at them for Fury Swipes.

Palmer frowned, he normally didn't advocate this, but to reflect attacks...  
"Use Mach Punch to block!" both of Star's hands glowed as the glowing body parts began to collide, the two attacks blocking one another.

Drilbur dropped to the ground, smirking as Star was tiring, she was panting heavily. Star then glowed brightly.

"What...!" he said in alarm as Star began to get bigger, gaining a more, upright body...as she evolved into a Ledian

_Ledian, the Five Star Pokemon. Ledian gains most of its energy from starlight. Ledian are more independent than their pre evolutions, but still prefer company. _

_4,1,3,2,5 _

Now normally Palmer didn't want evolution, for if Meowth, for instance, evolved into Persian with four Pokeathalon wins, it had to start over.

That was part of the reason he disliked battles, the experience that they gave.

But, before the contest...that was okay.

Drilbur's claws were glowing again for fury swipes

"Ledian, Supersonic!" the stars on Star's back began to glow as it let loose the sonic waves. Using Fury swipes , Drilbur stopped some of them, but eventually one made contact.

The mole Pokemon began to tipsy on its toes, disoriented and confused, as it began to hurt itself with its claws, damaging itself.

"Go, Pokeball!" Drilbur was trapped in the Pokeball, rattling once, than twice, than thrice...4th, 5th...then it was still

"YES!...ROY IS MINE!" what, it is the name of a mole after all.

Meanwhile, Roy's mother wondered about it, just as she was eaten by the giant Whiscash.

And still, Crooks slept on...

_The next day_

The exit of the forest was finally visible...

"HEY YOU!" He froze as a little twerpy kid ran at him "HEY HAROLD!"

Palmer hated this...

"I'm not" he said seriously. "I'm his twin brother, Palmer"

The boy blinked "Really..." His face hardened "I STILL CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! IF I CAN BEAT HIS BROTHER, I CAN BEAT HIM!"

"I don't battle" Palmer said seriously.

The boy glared at him "Doesn't matter. By law, any person with Pokemon who challenges an opponent who lacks serious Pokemon injury or personal injury must battle one another. I can sue you if you don't"

"Damn lawyers...fine" hopefully this would go over quickly...Supersonic should do it...but of course Roy did have a move was not against his morals any more than confusion.

After all, he did think of how to deal with battles if they ever came up, for capture or against overly insistent brats.

"TIME TO FIGHT MY NEW POKEMON! GO PURRLOIN!" The purple cat Pokemon was sent out

_Purloin the Devious Pokemon. Purrlion act cute and nice, but are cunning. They steal from anyone they come across._

_3, 1, 3, 1, 3_

"Go, Roy!" his new Drilbur was sent out.

"Roy, use Stealth Rock" dozens of glowing stones formed around Drilbur.

"CRAP! NOT THAT! PURRLOIN, STOP IT WITH SCRATCH!" The cat charged at Drilbur with claws glowing...

As the stones flew right into the cat, and then onto the field.

"NO!"

"Use Mud Sport into the air" Drilbur spun around, releasing spurts of mud into the air

"Return" Drilbur was returned quickly "GO, CROOKS!" Meowth was sent out as the mud landed

"Huh...ASSIST PURLOIN!" Purrloin had a glowing white orb on its paw, that let loose an electric shock.

"YA HOO! THUNDERSHOCK!" the thundershock hit Meowth, but nothing seemed to have been done to it.

"WHAT!"

"Normally, Mud Sport only reduces electric moves power on the user, but by sending it into the air and changing quickly, its now aiding Crooks"

"Now, swagger!" Meowth glowed red as did Purloin. Its eyes became glazed as it began to run into trees...

"PURRLOIN! USE ASSIST!" it did...but it let loose the poison sting on itself, KOing.

"NOO!" Purrloin was returned. "GO, MAREEP!" The electric sheep was let out...and struck by the stealth rock.

"TACKLE!" Mareep charged.

"Swagger" Mareep glowed red, just like Purrloin...and proceeded to trip, taking major damage as it rolled around like a run away cotton ball.

"WHAT! MAREEP, STOP!"

"Step out of the way, Crooks" Meowth got out of the way as Mareep rolled into a tree, KOing

"NO!" Johnny returned Mareep, frowning

"Battling is just immoral...give up and I won't request money from you" Palmer said calmly.

"NO!THIS WILL NOT BE A REPEAT! GO BEEDRILL!" the giant bee was decimated by the stealth stones.

"Return..." he returned Crooks

"GO, STAR!" Ledian was now out.

"POISON STING!" the poison needles were fired

"Dodge and use Supersonic" Ledian outsped the poison attack and unleashed a sonic vibration wave that caused Beedrill to begin randomly striking itself.

"NOOO! BEEDRILL STOP" it did

"YES! NOW USE FURY ATTACK!"

"Now use reflect" the barrier halved the damage "Now Supersonic!"

"BROKEN RECORD!" Johnny complained as Beedril beat it self up again, KOing itself this time

"I lost...AND MY OPPONENT DIDN'T EVEN USE A FREAKING TACKLE ATTACK!"

'I can catch Pokemon, and win trainer battles, without attacking. Take that Harold'

**By the way, expect Johnny to be a bit of a recurring rival, and now we move on to the first Gym city. Can Harold defeat the rock type Pokemon?**


	4. Harold 2

Much better

Kmmaster; Really? Trust me, on smogon I've lost a few too many times to players who use toxic and protect a little too much. Of course, since Poisoning and Burns are a tad sadistic, Palmer doesn't do that

Archmage; Sure...

Caterius; I do know that, but seeing as I don't think the idea of putting disks on Pokemon's heads is...normal, I decided to make it a book, or training manual to also go along with how they are reusable in Black and White.

Now then, hopefully I can keep attracting readers.

Recap

_Then his canteen was filled, with no disturbance...as a pack of the dark hound Mightyena, with dozens of young Poocyena, following them as they began to take a drink._

_"WAIT! THIS PLACE IS..."_

_He stopped as he realized something._

_While those four, invasive pokemon had been attacked; this pack of native pokemon, along with a herd of Stantler, a swarm of Scyther and the local population of Lotad weren't bothered at all._

_He then turned in alarm as the surface began to break, as the gigantic Whiscash rose above the water line...but it didn't send its feelers out to catch him._

_"Wait...I think I understand...your trying to protect the forest from the invasive species...!" Harold realized as Whiscash nodded._

_Sometimes, it was really easy to forget that Pokemon were that intelligent and independent. At times, it was just easy to imagine them as mindless creatures, then something like this reminds you that they are thinking creatures._

_Dad would love to hear about this!_

End Recap

_Hardstone City; Gym_

"So, I heard you caught yourself a third Pokemon for the rookie trainers to fight?" the Grass Gambler of the Elite Four, Herbert, smirked as the sort of body builder type man, Gramite, the local Gym Leader grinned.

"I did, what of it?"

The basic idea was that trainers who went to Pokemon Gyms had to give a sort of report on how many badges they had and the history of the Pokemon they were using. It was kept on computerized record and used to choose what Pokemon would be faced.

The idea of it was that trainers who start out in certain areas would have a chance to train up; and it allowed for trainers who started in any city didn't have to hike half way across the region to start at a gym that was weak instead of fighting their own gym.

For that reason; all gym leaders had various levels of Pokemon for various types of trainers.

For instance, experienced trainers coming to Hardstone for a Gym badge would a team of a Tyranitar, Crustle and Relicanth if they were particularly tough for instance, but the first timers would fight a Geodude, a Onix, and now...

"I have recently hatched, and am now raising, a new Petilil. After all, having more variety for the gamble of battle is good. I am currently training her, and a battle will help you get in sync with your new Pokemon. It is my duty as a member of the Elite Four to make sure the Gym Leaders fight as well as possible"

"Oh really... " Gramite smirked, as they were already at the rocky battle field "Lets see if your grass Pokemon can beat my rock solid defense...say if I beat you do I become a member of the Elite Four?"

"No" Herbert said dryly "Of course, that only could happen if you can defeat Petilil!" he threw out the little she bulb.

"Well lets see then, Roggenrola come on out!" the walking energy core was released.

"MAGICAL LEAF PETILIL!"

"COUNTER WITH ROCK BLAST!"

_Elsewhere in the city..._

"Honestly, must they continue to injure themselves" a Nurse Joy muttered to herself as she took a Spinarak, a Pidgey and a Zigzagoon into the healer.

They got far too many challengers from first time gym battles with Gramite...on average they needed at least a third try to win

"...My Kricketune managed to take out his Geodude...I'm so close!"

"My Hoppit just needs to be a little stronger and then that badge is mine!"

"...My Cascoon evolved mid battle and I still lost!"

The trainer comments were heard by a nervous Harold as he called in his father while his two Pokemon were checked by a nurse joy for anything he might have missed.

"What an amazing discovery; Pokemon selectively dealing with the invasive species...this is a breakthrough in Pokemon Intelligence research...for Whiscash anyway. Of course, this news may make some choose to try and stop the rangers efforts of dealing with the invasive species by claiming nature's doing it...but Whiscash aren't as common up north, where the invasive species are most prevalent..."

"I do hope this finding helps...but I need some advice. How do I take down the Gym Leader's rock type Pokemon? Lilipup and Tailow don't have the moves to do it..."

"And you've seen all the rock types victims at the Pokemon Center too? Trust me, one can learn to overcome them..."

"Yeah, and give Palmer a huge head start. He won't have to stay in the area and will head off to the next city while I have to either brave Whiscash's wrath from poaching a Lotad or one of its offspring Barbroach..."

Just as he thought of it, a meteorite crashed near the lake, let loose a Deoxys...the legendary alien Pokemon then being attacked and eaten by the giant Whiscash.

Lilipup shivered in horror that seemed to convey the thought of risking the anger of such a Whiscash.

"Or, I hope I can train Lilipup and Tailow until they evolve..."

"Which still doesn't deal with Tailow's type disadvantage, the Flying types natural lack of defense and the fact that Lilipup won't learn another move that does Neutral or Super effecting damage to Rock types until its pretty much ready to become a Stoutland."

"...I don't have sort of time. Dad, do Tailow or Lilipup learn any anti rock attacks by TM or hidden potential" also called breeding.

"Lets see; barring the tricky Hidden Power, Lilipup could learn Dig, Rock Smash or Mud Slap. Some suggest it could learn Water Pulse, but because the Training Manuals used in its native home are different than the normal Pokemon nation...its an untested theory. Tailow has access to Mud Slap and Steel Wing..."

"Um, don't you need mud for mud slap?"

"Exactly"

"...Whoa...did you here...a TM SALESMEN JUST SET UP SHOP IN TOWN!"

"TM'S! GYM BADGE HERE I COME!"

"WAIT HAROLD!" the Professor frowned. TM shops had a nasty habit of being scams...he probably should have taught Harold that before this.

But...why should a parent inform a 10 year old that there are people like that in the world..., so he decided to place another call

"Hello, Hardstone Police Department"

_In town_

A small shop near the rocky hills that border Hardstone City where Gramite was born and raised, a large store was bursting with desperate young trainers, all of them going after any TM book with moves like Rock Smash, Giga Drain or Steel Wing they could find.

The young merchant was grinning as trainer after trainer bought his guides, but just as a new sucker with a Lilipup entered...

So did a cop with a Growlithe, and the kid's surprised reaction seemed to show he didn't know about it, not that the owner cared.

The shopowner paled a tad "Oh, hello there Officer...by the way do you know we have a no Pokemon out of the ball poli..."

"BARK BARK!" the Growlithe had sniffed a TM and was now really agitated.

'Of course, they bring the TM smelling dog' TM's were all given a unique scent by whoever manufactured them. Be it Silph Co, Devon or any company, it helped root out fakes in the market.

And it would seem trying to reverse engineer it...failed...

Stupid, intelligent Pokemon. It knew to react even if it didn't smell it.

"Sir, none of your TM's are genuine!" all the nearby trainers paled and dropped their books.

Fraudulent TM's had the wrong instructions on them, and they tended to make the trainers angry, and distrustful of TM's after that.

Now, there are two types of people in this situation that tend to be seen.

First, you have the smocks that get conned by the conmen to selling those TM's. In these situations, they cry, beg for forgiveness and hunt down all their customers to give them a fair and honest refund. After being shown to be tricked like that, the salesmen are fined by the Police, but let go and allowed to try and start a honest, non TM profession.

Then you have the conman, who run for their life with their loot.

Guess what this guy did...

"STOP HIM!" the very angry trainers in the shop all let loose Pokemon at once to block the thief's path.

He froze as he was blocked by Lilipup, Tailow and various other pokemon, such as Dustox, Slakoth, Zigzagoon, Sentret, Rattata, Spinarak, Pidgey, Spearow, Beedrill, Butterfree, Kricketune, Bidoof, Starly, Pidove, Patrat and Shinx.

"Sir, your under arrest for fraud!" the Police officer cuffed the man and dragged him off, planning to send other officers back to check the place for anything else (as he couldn't risk the conman getting back on the streets) as all the other trainers left in a grumbling mess, most deciding to go and inform the other buyers that it was fraudulent...

But...

"BARK BARK!" Lilipup was smelling the back, where the man had been running to, as Harold and Tailow also checked it.

The location was sort of like what you expect from a back of a shop; boxes and a coffee maker for early morning business.

But somehow, the basement didn't seem to be in the floor plan.

Giving a brief exchange of glances with Tailow and Lilipup, they decided to go down...

_Shop basement_

...And into the dark cavern that was definitely not a basement filled with more false TM's .

"Where's the grunt from upstairs when you need him.!"

"Earning money for the Team, that's what. Now we better get a new shipment soon..."

"Don't worry, the shipment will arrive soon enough. The operation will send the Hakono forest into chaos, feeding God's desire..."

"HEY! WHAT'S A KID DOING DOWN HERE!" The two mystery men came running out of the shadows in the cavern, wearing dark uniforms with a circular symbol on them.

"Your friend upstairs just got arrested, your scheme is over!"

The two thugs gave each other dark looks

"He knows too much"

"He mus be destroyed"

They drew out Pokeballs "Its time that you learn a valuable lesson, brat...don't meddle in what you don't understand! GO! JOLTIK!" The tiny electric spider sprung out

"GO! LITWICK!" The tiny ghost candle came out

_Joltik, the attaching Pokemon. Joltik suck electricity from homes and other Pokemon. For that reason, they are a pest species in Unova_

_Litwick, the Candle Pokemon. The fire that burns on Litwick is powered by peoples souls. Litwick tricks people into following it to obtain this lifeforce._

Lilipup and Tailow tensed

"Joltik, use String Shot!"

"Litwick ember attack!" the string and the fire sparks flew straight at the two Pokemon.

"Dodge it!" Tailow flew over the string shot and Lilipup rolled under the ember.

"Lilipup, use Helping Hand! Tailow, Wing Attack!" Lilipup glowed white as energy transfered into Tailow, who flew at both with white wings.

"STOP IT WITH SPIDER WEB!" Joltik let loose a string shot like attack that formed rapidly into a full on spider web...

That Wing attack cut right through as Tailow plowed into Joltik, sending it flying into its trainer and knocking both out.

"WHAT THE...ASTONISH!" Litwick popped in front of Tailow and tried to scare it.

It failed

"Ghost types and normal types can't harm each other with their own moves...but many normal types, like Lilipup, can BITE!" Lilipup ran at the ghost and bit it. Grabbing it in his jaws, Lilipup flung the fire ghost into its trainer...(no, the flame part did not impact into him).

Both were Ko'd.

'Those Pokemon didn't get any training...the trainers were worse, in fact I'd be surprised if they had just hatched...' as they were owned by these men, he couldn't really do anything with them.

He'd leave the Pokemon to the Police to do with...whatever was done with confiscated Pokemon. He thought it was release...but he never checked.

"Riolu!" a pokemon called as he finally saw what was down here.

Cages.

Lots and lots of cages. And only one had an occupant; a blueish, upright dog like Pokemon who held its hand like paws to the cage. A clamp on its leg prevented it from moving

_Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. Riolu has the ability to sense emotions in the form of waves. This is a pretense for discovering how to manipulate Aura._

_Moves; Foresight, Vacuum Wave, Force Palm, Workup (This feature does not work on captured Pokemon for fairness reasons, and it requires Pokemon to be still. Normally a Pokemon must be in a Pokeball for this)_

Even if he didn't have a TM, a fighting type would do it just as well. After all, the Pokedex hinted it was wild.

"Taillow, use Wing attack, Lilipup helping hand" Lilipup gave power to Tailow, as it used its wings to slice the doors bars clean off.

"Now bite!" Lilipup bit off the clamp on its legs, freeing its power. Riolu looked at Harold with evident thanks in its eyes.

"Do you want to come with me..." He asked the Riolu nicely.

Riolu sensed this person was sincere and nice...and nodded as Harold took out a Pokeball.

That first badge would be a piece of cake.

However, the police, when they returned for a proper investigation did find something on the ground, besides the Ko'd crooks...

A red circle...with three blacks marks, but before the chief could really examine it...

"Chief...you might want to have a look at these cages" a police officer with a sort of scanning device commented.

The cages were all specified for certain Pokemon...all from the Sinnoh or Unova regions.


	5. Palmer 2

Archmage; Sharingan, what Sharingan?I have no idea what your talking about. This is Pokemon, this is not a Naruto story. I might hope that you getting enough sleep...its not like I'm doing another Taisune and Fluffy or something...I don't have the tact to hide something like that in plain sight before unveiling some huge twist that is expected but unexpected. Who do you think I am, Geoff Johns?

Recap

_Even if it would take some time to get to the Pokeathalon, training and recruiting now wouldn't hurt._

_In fact, it only helped._

_According to his Pokedex, Meowth's Pokeathalon stats were 4,1,4,1,3, according to the Pokedex. This meant Meowth would be good for competing in the Speed, Skill and Jump competitions._

_But, to make Meowth a Pokeathalon Champion Medalist Pokemon, he needed help. That meant Pokemon with skills in Power and Stamina._

_Despite what many might think, he actually was into catching Pokemon more than his battling brother._

_Harold needed to find a team of Pokemon to work with his starter and would stick with it from the start to the finish. Harold would avoid catching Pokemon because he needed to train by beating them and he wouldn't be able to work with them._

_Palmer, on the other hand, would._

End Recap

_Hardstone City_

While his brother was having trouble with a conman...Palmer was in a playground with all three Pokemon.

"Alright, its time I introduce Star and Roy to your destinies" The Ledian and Drilbur seemed interested "To compete in the noble Pokeathalon, and become the champions of the five courses..."

"SPEED! POWER! SKILL! STAMINA! JUMP!" he said with enthusiasm, that Crooks and Star seemed to share.

Roy seemed bored.

"Really Roy...you don't find it interesting at all?" Palmer frowned.

Roy nodded

"You don't find dodge roll interesting at all?"

Roy shook his head

"Relay run?"

Roy crossed his arms as he shook his hands

"Snowball throw?"

Roy shivered.

"Oh...good point...ground type" ice beat ground after all.

"What about helping me beat my brother..."

Roy almost looked wistful, as if he was wondering if they would trade.

"Em...no" he was not giving his brother a pokemon that could evolve into something that had been banned in certain competitions because it was just too damn powerful. "Now then, lets get some practice in...with the jump course!" he pointed at the nearby slide construct; the slide was on a raised platform, climbable by several large steps.

"Repeatably jump up, don't fly" he noted to Star "up the steps. Do not use your hands to help you out. Once done, go down the slide and repeat.

Crooks and Star began doing this...Roy just fell asleep.

"ROY!" he wasn't like this against that Johnny kid...

But then again, perhaps he just like battling.

_Flashback, a few years ago_

_Some twins may look the same, like him and Harold, but they are complete opposites. _

_There's not to say a lack of any twin sets that actually enjoy the same things (eg 'Gred and Forge'). _

_But they just don't happen all that often_

_"AND THE FINAL ROUND OF THE LILY OF THE VALLEY COMPETITION! THE TENSION BETWEEN LUCARIO AND EXCADRILL IS IN THE AIR FOLKS!"_

_"EXCADRILL USE DRILL RUN!" The giant, now part steel evolution of Drilbur folded up into a giant drill and flew straight at the larger, evolved version of Riolu._

_"LUCARIO USE FOCUS PUNCH!" Lucario's fist glowed blue as the two attacks collided with an explosion of sparks as both attacks puttered out._

_"EXCADRILL/LUCARIO USE METAL CLAW!" Both sets of claws collided, again with equal power._

_"LUCARIO USE WATER PULSE" a blue orb of water formed in between Lucario's paws as the water ball was sent flying towards Excadrill and collided with a watery explosion._

_"EXCADRILL!"_

_"NOW LUCARIO! FINISH IT WITH METAL CLAW!" Lucario flew straight at the Excadrill with its metal claws._

_"COUNTER WITH IRON HEAD!" Excadrill became covered in a metal aura as it slammed into the oncoming Lucario._

_"WHAT!"_

_"NOW USE SHADOW CLAW!" the claws of Excadrill became covered in shadows as it slashed Lucario to the crowds cheered_

_While Harold was caught up in the excitement of the fight, Palmer just couldn't get into it. There had to be more than this behind Pokemon...fighting for people's amusement and ending up in the Pokemon Hospitals. _

_Well, aside for Contests. They seemed to be for either girls, or males of questionable sexuality...like that guy who dressed like a cactus pokemon (Was he a he?)_

_End Flashback_

Yet he just didn't have a stomach for it...perhaps he should just trade Roy to his brother...

For after two hours of jumping, and now running practice, Drilbur hadn't moved at all

"Having trouble with your Drilbur are you" Herbert spoke from behind Palmer, startling him into jumping a few feet into the air and turning around.

"What the...wait your that Elite Four guy..."

Herbert frowned "I am not just the 'Elite Four guy'. I am the head of our Elite Four, the Grass Gambler, the greatest Grass Master in the world..."

He had defeated Erika and Gardenia in the past...and didn't bother with the possibly gay grass type restaurant employee in Unova.

He was also the writer of a popular series of popular adult romance novels that the female gym leaders and elite four members didn't seem to like...at all.

Honestly, he didn't use their names; Jaycee for Jasmine, Celine for Cynthia, ect, he put on the books intro that the story was fiction, yet they didn't seem to like his 'speculative guesses as to what female gym leaders, elite four members and female champions do in their spare time', or his, without spying on them in inappropriate moments 'accurate measurements.'

Though their various lawsuits have so far all failed, he and his books were not welcome anywhere within their sight.

He might get new death threats whenever he passed another, but he needed money. Its not like being an Elite Four person pays...well it does but lawyers are expensive...

Of course, he's not going to talk about that sort of thing around a 10 year old.

"So, you have any ideas of how to get Roy motivated?" Palmer asked, wondering if the man had just came around to brag.

"Roy's the Drilbur, right?" Palmer nodded "And you have a Ledian?" another nod "Perfect"

"How? I don't battle, I plan to go into the Pokeathalon. Why would I want them to battle?"

"Battle...no no no" Herbert shook his head as he took out two Pokeballs.

"LEAVANNY! SHIFTRY! YOUR UP!" The grass mantis and the pointy nosed, grass fan pokemon appeared

_Leavanny the Nurturing Pokemon. Leavanny weaves clothing for smaller Pokemon. Its known as the Caregiver of the Forest_

_3,2,4,3,3_

_Shiftry the Wickid Pokemon. Shiftry are guardians of the forest. They attack any intruders with no remorse._

_3,3,3,3,3_

"Now then...Leavanny use Reflect!" the glass energy wall formed on the ground, and several followed like a layer of bricks...

"Now Shiftry, shatter it!" Shiftry used one of its palm hands to shatter it.

Palmer was shocked. That was like the Pokeathalon Block Smash!

"Are you getting it now?" Herbert smiled "Now then, I have places to be..." he returned his Grass types and walked away.

"Star!" he called. The Ledian, who had just been racing with Meowth around the park's perimeter, returned to him.

"Ledy?"

"Roy!" he yelled as the sleeping Drilbur opened one tired eye.

"Star, use Reflect" Star flew up and created a Reflect wall "Now, make 9 more, on top of one another ground" Star tilted her head in confusion, but complied, as 9 reflects lay, side by side, like blocks.

"Now Roy...try to break them. If you manage to break them all, you can go to my battle loving brother" he said in faux sadness.

While he would really be sad if Roy did leave, it was needed for the effect.

Roy smirked as he saw the reflect walls, as his claws glowed white for a fury swipes...

"Without your moves" Palmer pointed out as the claws lost their glow.

Roy then struck the top layered reflect...to no effect as Roy looked shocked.

"Just because I don't battle, doesn't mean I don't train Roy. This is one of the competitions in the Pokeathalon, or similar to it, called Block Smash. Its part of the reason I caught you, it requires a certain strength and stamina Star and Cross don't possess. Do you?"

That question played with Roy's pride, as he took to glaring at the reflect blocks as the Drilbur howled and began smashing at the reflect, and managed to break the top layer.

Drilbur had a huge grin, as did Palmer.

Even if Drilbur didn't care for speed or jumping, power was something he was prideful for.

He would work until he broke through the barriers.

Though he still wouldn't go and run around like a headless chicken, as the Mole thought of Crooks and Star's training.

_Later_

Having restocked on supplies in Hardstone, Palmer had no reason to stay in town, so while his Brother prepared for his gym battle the next day, he disappeared into the wilderness that was the electric plains

(A/N, I don't do routes. Its a bit of a Ranger game feel when it comes to areas in between)

The area was filled with electric types, which was the main reason you didn't see a lot of the trainers stuck on the gym here. The part ground types he used made them useless.

It was later trainers, those who beat Gramite, who came here for the electric types; Mareep, Electrike, Plusle, Minun and other native electric species dominated the area, with other sorts of native species like Sentret and Spearow eking out a living.

Non natives were here too, such as Shinx and Blitzle.

The area was constantly harassed by thunderstorms, caused by the nearby mountain range, where one found Geodude and such rock types trapping all the storms on one side, in comparison to a drier area to the mountains east.

It was a...forbidding place, but it did have plenty of potential recruits.

**What Pokemon will be recruited by Palmer? Find this out, in Palmer 3.**

**And will Harold win his first gym badge in the first go? Find out, in Harold 3**

**Should I still leave these messages like this? **

**A/N I'm on the fence. Should the sister mentioned in chapter 2 be older or younger. And perhaps what her name should be. Don't expect her to go and investigate contests...she'd just get mentioned a few times and help with any extra pokemon**


	6. Harold 3

Archmage; I never said in what pattern the red circles were. They could be together, you know like a hidden mickey?

Km; So, she's older...I'll think on it a bit

Now then, time for the gym battle

Recap

_Lots and lots of cages. And only one had an occupant; a blueish, upright dog like Pokemon who held its hand like paws to the cage. A clamp on its leg prevented it from moving_

_Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. Riolu has the ability to sense emotions in the form of waves. This is a pretense for discovering how to manipulate Aura._

_Moves; Foresight, Vacuum Wave, Force Palm, Workup (This feature does not work on captured Pokemon for fairness reasons, and it requires Pokemon to be still. Normally a Pokemon must be in a Pokeball for this)_

_Even if he didn't have a TM, a fighting type would do it just as well. After all, the Pokedex hinted it was wild._

_"Taillow, use Wing attack, Lilipup helping hand" Lilipup gave power to Tailow, as it used its wings to slice the doors bars clean off._

_"Now bite!" Lilipup bit off the clamp on its legs, freeing its power. Riolu looked at Harold with evident thanks in its eyes._

_"Do you want to come with me..." He asked the Riolu nicely._

_Riolu sensed this person was sincere and nice...and nodded as Harold took out a Pokeball._

_That first badge would be a piece of cake._

end recap

_The Gym_

The rocky battle field of the Hardstone City gym was now the battle ground between

"Well, might as well get this over with" Gramite sighed. After all, with all the rookies who he beat all the time...and had in fact beaten 5 today, a guy can be a little, jaded in battle.

He had to battle so much that he was on his fourth Geodude and third Onix, they all kept evolving from all the experience they got and moved up to deal with stronger opponents, who were few and far between but still refreshing.

_"Go, Geodude!" the rock with arms flew out of its ball "GEO!"_

_Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Geodude are often mistaken for rocks when still. If disturbed, they attack with rock solid arms._

"GO, RIOLU!" the blue dog Pokemon flew out for its first battle under Harold's command.

"A riolu?" it was rare that he had even a Machop here...perhaps this wouldn't be just another curb stomp.

"BEGIN!"

"RIOLU, USE WORK UP!" Riolu's body glowed red as its attack and special attack rose.

"STEALTH ROCK GEODUDE!" Geodude's body glowed white as dozens of rocks flew from it, littering the battle field.

"Stealth rock..." He had seen that move before...it was not pleasant...but as long as he only used Riolu, it wouldn't be any trouble.

"NOW, USE VACUUM WAVE!" Riolu formed a blue energy ball in between its fists as it let loose a speedy energy tornado towards Geodude.

"USE ROLLOUT!" Geodude curled up into a ball and flew into the fighting attack, rolling through its damaging waves.

"What the..."

"Sturdy prevents my pokemon from being taken out when it has full health...allowing me to attack!" the ball of living stone was getting close...

"Use Force Palm!" the fist of Riolu glowed green as it collided with the rolling Geodude. In the resulting explosion, Riolu remained standing...with a KO'd Geodude at its feet.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Riolu is the winner!" the announcer guy declared.

"Way to go Riolu, your first win!" Harold cheered.

"Ri"

Gramite returned Geodude, frowning. Normally they didn't do that until they had one Pokemon left.

It might actually be fun for once

"I must say, most trainers don't manage to defeat my first Pokemon that quickly, but its a rare trainer who can win against a second! Go, Roggenrola!" the walking stone Pokemon burst out

"ROGEN!"

_Roggenrola, the mantle Pokemon. Roggenrola are walking energy cores. They are capable of being used as batteries, a characteristic only found elsewhere in electric types_

'Does that thing have sturdy...' if all of Gramite's Pokemon had sturdy, it would explain why it was difficult to defeat the guy.

Of course, he could use Vacuum wave to check, and finish it with quick attack before it could attack...that would work.

"Now Riolu, fire Vacuum Wave!" the ranged attack began to charge and fired straight at Roggenrola...

"ROGGENROLA USE SMACK DOWN!" a stone formed in front of Roggenrola's energy core, as it indeed sturdily withstood the attack fired by Riolu, and fired it at high speeds at Riolu, who was sent flying into the wall, KO'd.

"RIOLU!"

"RIOLU's UNABLE TO BATTLE, ROG..." the stadium began to glow as Roggenrola began to evolve.

Gramite sighed, another for the mid Pokemon team. He just couldn't keep a low level team going...

"BOLDORE!" the rock being was now a four legged, rock bug...thing

_Boldore, the ore Pokemon. The energy of Rogenrola's core leaked out, forming crystals. It seeks out underground springs._

"BOLDORE IS THE WINNER!"

"Return Riolu" he returned his defeated Pokemon with a sigh. They were tougher than he thought. But, at least with Sturdy...

"Go, Tailow!" he called out his flying type as Gramite sighed as the Stealth rocks impaled into the bird, damaging the pokemon greatly due to its typing.

It was fun while he had a good challenge...

"QUICK ATTACK!" Taillow flew rapidly and smashed into Boldore, KOing it.

For sturdy only left one HP, and any attack that hit did damage, even it was that miniscule

"Boldore is unable to battle,

"So, you actually trained your Pokemon, instead of catching it and then sending it at me?" Gramite commented with some respect "it is rare for someone to get to my final Pokemon on their first try...but can you overcome ONIX!" the giant Rock snake was unleashed

_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. Onix dig tunnels underground with their hard bodies. Older Onix's stones have a consistancy similar to diamond. _

Okay...now he was starting to see why trainers seemed to always loose to this guy...Lilipup's bite was his only hope.

But, Tailow could weaken it.

"Tailow, use Quick Attack!" Tailow flew at Onix, slamming into its head...and falling from the impact.

"Weak...Onix use Rock Throw!" Onix slammed its tail into the ground, sending rocks flying into Tailow, KOing it.

"Tailow is unable to battle, the winner is Onix!"

Harold returned Tailow with a frown. Quick attack was even less effective than he thought it would be...did Lilipup even stand a chance.

Would Sturdy be what brought his doom?

"Lilipup, I choose you!" he threw the ball out, releasing the tiny Puppy, who barked eagerly for battle...

Before whimpering at seeing the giant Onix and as the stones attacked, though the damage was half that Tailow felt.

"So...a Lilipup" It wasn't as common to see as say, a Rattata or a Poochyena...he wouldn't have to place an order to the grouchy old smith hermit for more Sedimentary Badges. "Use tackle!" Onix flew at Lilipup with surprising speed.

"Lilipup, dodge and use Leer!" Lilipup jumped into the air, onto Onix's nose and glared at it.

While in battle mechanics that made it defense go down, a little puppy can't really scare a giant rock snake.

"Rear back and sent it flying!" Onix's front reared up rapidly, sending Lilipup smashing into the ground with a bang.

"TACKLE IT!"

"AVOID IT!"

It almost became a running gag, sort of speak, as a giant, tunneling bunch of rocks kept trying to hit the much more nimble puppy Pokemon, who kept avoiding the barreling train of destruction known as Onix from smashing it.

"Now use Rock Throw!" rocks were went flying just like before at Lilipup.

"DODGE IT AND USE BITE!"Lilipup dodged the rocks, the tiny puppy being forced up a few feet whenever a rock impacted into the battlefield, and bit Onix's tail.

"SHAKE IT OFF!" now you may wonder why they didn't just smash the tail bit into the earth...

The reason is, their were battle rules that prevented Pokemon Battles from having fatalities. How else did they keep all but the most ferverent anti battlists off them?

Onix began to shake its tail, trying to force Lilipup off, as it growled like a real world dog with a chew toy it wouldn't release.

"It actually has endurance..." Gramite mused...for once he actually was getting a first time challenger who knew what he was doing.

How rare that was, but all good things must come to an end

"You fought well, but now its ending. Onix, use Sandstorm, compression style!" Lilipup was trapped in a spiraling storm of wicked sand, completely out of sight, as the sandstorm was focused on it (AKA, the anime version)

"LILIPUP!"

Gramite smirked. He had prepared that trick for his higher level challengers, but this guy earned the privledge of being beat by it. It was the effects of Sandstorm, concentrated.

"Now Onix, decompress the As the sandstorm began to billow out, covering the entire arena, (AKA, the game version), as Onix stared down...a larger dog, with a mustache and a back covered in blueish-black fur.

"What?" and it hadn't taken damage from the sandstorm.

_Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon. This Pokemon has loyally served with trainers for hundreds of years. Its cape like back fur is hard and resists damage. _

_Ability changed detected; Vital spirit has become Sand Rush_

"You evolved..." Harold said in amazement. It must have done that to escape the Sandstorm's effects

"Is today Evolution-day or something?" Gramite had to ask. "But no matter, use Rock Throw!" Onix smashed its tail into the ground once again, sending rocks flying at Herdier in the sand filled air.

"Dodge and use bite once more!" Herdier howled as it jumped from flying rock to flying rock, the evasion boost from the sandstorm making the rocks miss...as it chomped down on Onix's headcrest with a boom.

"ONIX!" Herdier landed on the ground seconds before a KO'd Onix followed it.

"Onix is unable to battle, Herdier is the winner! Victory goes to Harold of Lilac Town!"

"We won...WE WON!" Harold cheered as Herdier ran to him, barking happily as Gramite returned Onix.

"Good job, Onix-4" he said as he approached Harold.

"Here you go...for defeating me" he presented a badge shaped like a sandstone star and a TM "the Sedimentary badge is yours, and for the good show, a, fully legitimate" he had heard about the conman "TM for Smack Down as well. Take it, you have earned it"


	7. Palmer 3

Okay, I realize that Fanfiction's email seemed to stop working, I only got this chapter's upload email early this morning. For that reason, I won't make a big deal over the reviews...

This time

Now then, this chapter is going to start to expand on Harold and Palmer's pasts, particularly on the sister I mentioned a few times earlier.

Recap

_Having restocked on supplies in Hardstone, Palmer had no reason to stay in town, so while his Brother prepared for his gym battle the next day, he disappeared into the wilderness that was the electric plains_

_(A/N, I don't do routes. Its a bit of a Ranger game feel when it comes to areas in between)_

_The area was filled with electric types, which was the main reason you didn't see a lot of the trainers stuck on the gym here. The part ground types he used made them useless._

_It was later trainers, those who beat Gramite, who came here for the electric types; Mareep, Electrike, Plusle, Minun and other native electric species dominated the area, with other sorts of native species like Sentret and Spearow eking out a living._

_Non natives were here too, such as Shinx and Blitzle._

_The area was constantly harassed by thunderstorms, caused by the nearby mountain range, where one found Geodude and such rock types trapping all the storms on one side, in comparison to a drier area to the mountains east._

_It was a...forbidding place, but it did have plenty of potential recruits._

End recap

_Electric Plains, a few days in_

Crooks had a Pokeball in his mouth, which was good as Palmer had a self appointed mission to do...capture as many electric types as he could.

Before this, his finds were mainly foods stuff he and his Pokemon needed, along with a new TM that fit him well.

This was more than just desiring to have recruits for the Pokeathalon...it was about his sister.

The older sister of Palmer and Harold, Leah, was a fan of Pokemon like them, but she had severe asthma. For that reason, their father didn't want her traveling because of it.

Her favorite Pokemon were electric types, so he'd capture as many different electric types as possible. It would make her happy, and give him Pokemon for the Pokeathalon.

And he spied his first electric type...or types as it was a Pluse and Minun

_Plusle/Minun the cheering Pokemon. It attacks their prey with electric pom poms. They always work together with Minun/Pluse_

_4, 2, 2, 2, 3_

"Crooks, Hypnosis" Meowth began to use his psychic attack on both the electric charge rabbits, who fell to the ground, asleep.

"Go, Pokeballs" he tossed each Pokeball at the Pokemon duo, both of whom were captured.

"Plus and Minus, captured" he named them. As soon as he could, he'd send them back home...but he still had space.

Catching another electric type would allow them to go straight to Leah...or any Pokemon, seeing as, while she liked Pokemon; she'd rather get a Pikachu than a Spearow.

Did Pikachu live here? They were Leah's favorite Pokemon, so she had often watched many documentaries on the Documentary Channel on them. According to the channel, they were only native to Kanto's Viridian Forest; they were introduced to Hoenn's safari zone and some eccentric collector in Sinnoh's garden.

They had also appeared in the regions of Fiorre, Almia and Oblivia, though no one knew quite why. Some suspected they were introduced, others suggested they were descendants of the rare 'Surfing Pikachu' or 'Flying Pikachu' sub species, though that was about as accepted as the idea that Pokemon could speak English.

Purely ridiculous...but could they be here...

"BAA!" a loud bahing noise filled the area, like a dozen Mareep ended his thought pattern...in fact it was a herd of Mareep over the next ledge, thundershocking at a duo of predators.

The problem was...the predators were a Sandile and Krookodile, ground and dark types

_Mareep, the Wool Pokemon. Mareep live in flocks and create electricity in their wool. Sheering the wool for making wool requires rubber sheer grips._

_2, 3, 2, 4, 2_

___Sandile the Desert Croc Pokemon. They live, buried in the sands of the desert. The sands heat allows it to regulate their body temperature_

___1, 3, 2, 3, 2_

___Krookodile the Desert Croc Pokemon. They live in small groups. Like its pre evolution, special membranes protect their eyes from the sand. _

___2, 4, 2, 4, 2_

Something was wrong here...the Sandile line of Pokemon was one of the foreign families of Pokemon that had not been seen in the region yet.

Even then, they were desert animals, they liked sand, not savannah plains. At the very least, they should be in the mountains.

The Krookidile smashed his foot into the ground, as sand began to form around a Mareep, trapping the poor ewe in sand. Her herd fled in terror from the obviously doomed lamb.

"Crooks use Swagger!" Meowth glowed red as did the Krookodile and Sandile, as they began to move dizzily, smashing into each other.

However, while the Krookidile kept harming itself, sandile broke free of the confusion and lunged at Crooks with a bite attack

"Attract!" Crooks formed a heart and fired it at Sandile...who was unaffected as the bite got so close...

"PROTECT!" using his new Tm taught move, Crooks protected itself from the bite attack via a glowing blue energy sphere around itself,

"return!" he returned Crooks as he called Star out, the Ledian unleashing a supersonic quickly, confusing the Sandile again as he began to hit himself.

"Go, Pokeball!" he launched and caught the Croc in the ball, taking his sixth Pokemon just as Krookodile broke out of confusion and charged with a stronger bite attack...Crunch.

"Use Protect as well Star!" Star formed the same sort of shield, blocking the powerful crunch attack from damaging Star.

"Pokeball GO!" Firing another, the Krookodile was caught, and the ball vanished as it teleported back home.

"BAAA!" Mareep was still trapped by the sand, and loosing health quickly, so he caught her as well, sending Leah her first electric type.

"Okay...Crikey, Crock and Baa" he mused as they were named, but he was a tad worried about the new invasive species...and their odd habitat.

He returned Star and called back out Crooks.

"Am I becoming more of a capture specialist than a Pokeathalon specialist Crooks?" he had to ask, but before he could continue to debate this, he heard a loud scruffling up ahead.

"I wish I had more Pokeballs" he mused. All he had left was the one pokeball Crooks had found earlier...and why did he figure he had a lot more strange things to find.

Hey Crooks, any chance you can find any more Pokeballs" he weakly asked.

"Me-Owth" Crooks pretty much shrugged as the two of them moved up a ridge...

And saw something that perhaps matched in shock what Harold had seen in the Whiscash Pond...but a bit different.

You had two huge huge masses of Pokemon, all of them glaring down at the other

On one side you had another Mareep herd with a few Flaffy and a Ampharos, a huge mass of Plusle and Minun, a pack of Electrike and Manetric, a herd of Blitzle and Zebstrika, a pride of Shinx, Luxio and Luxray, a swarm of Pachirisu, a flock of Spearow and Fearow, several mobs of Sentret and Patrat, and a formidable infestation of Ratatata and Raticate.

It was a huge swarm of the local Pokemon, even the non native ones...

For like Capitalists and Communists, these normally enemy Pokemon were standing up against a group of invaders...

All Pokemon from the nearby cave system

An avalanche of Geodude and Graveler, a nest of Onix, a swarm of Sandshrew and Sandslash, a nest of Trapinch, a bunch of Nincada, wild Drilbur and Roggenrola, dozens of Crustle, teaming amounts of Aron and Lairon, a towering Steelix, rotating treasuries of Bronzor and a hill of Durant

There were too much Pokemon for his Pokedex to even focus on a singe species

_Blitzle the...Electrike the...Durant the...Dwebble the...Onix the..._

he then saw the message engrained on the nearby stone, that had fallen as the nearby mountains looked like someone had been destroying them, and setting two different ecosystems to war as the mountain pokemon fled from their destroyed habitat, hoping to find a new one.

"_The dark God's will continues to spread. His Awakening shall be great, as Dread infects reality once again_"

And that is a cliff hung wrap. I just love doing that, if you know me. I hope that this time, with the email recievers not wonky...I get some reviews.

If not...

But, because I wanted to end with a cliffhanger, I will throw in some Data info as a treat, as a recap of the moves used so far. Fans of my Naruto and Percy Jackson stories may recognize the idea of this, but I don't plan of making an entire filler chapter out of them.

_Pokemon; Brother's Bet Guide 7/6/12_

_**Palmer (Main character)**_

_**Pokemon**_

_Meowth (Crooks) Male; Pokeathalon stats 4,1,4,1,3, Pokeathalon Victories; Moves Attract, Hypnosis, Swagger, Protect_

_Ledian (Star) Female; Pokeathalon States 4,1,3,2,5 Pokeathalon Victories; Moves Supersonic, Reflect, Light Screen, Mach Punch, Protect_

_Drilbur (Roy) Male; Pokeathalon stats 1,4,3,4,1 Pokeathalon victories; Moves Rapid Spin, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Stealth Rock, Mud Sport_

_Plusle (Plus) Pokeathalon stats 4, 2, 2, 2, 3 Pokeathalon victories_

_Minun (Minus) Pokeathalon stats 4, 2, 2, 2, 3 Pokeathalon victories_

_Sandile (Crikey) Male Pokeathalon stats 1,3,2,3,2 Pokeathalon victories; Moves Bite_

_Krookidle (Crock) Pokeathalon stats 2, 4, 2, 4, 2 Pokeathalon victories; Moves Sand tomb_

_Mareep (Baa) Female; Pokeathalon stats 2,3,2,4,2 Pokeathalon victories; Moves Thundershock_

_**Harold (Main Character); Badges**_

_**Pokemon**_

_Lilipup/Herdier; Moves Tackle, Bite, Helping Hand, Leer_

_Tailow; Moves Peck, Quick Attack, Wing Attack_

_Riolu; Moves Work Up, Vacuum Wave, Force Palm, Foresight_

_**Johnny; Badges**_

_**Pokemon**_

_Mareep; Moves Tackle, Thundershock, Ability Static;_

_Beedrill; Moves Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack_

_Purrloin; Moves Scratch, Assist_

_**Herbert; member of the Elite Four**_

_**Pokemon**_

_Shiftry; Moves_

_Leavanny; Moves Reflect_

_Sawsbuck; Moves_

_Sunflora; Moves Protect, Grasswhistle, Growth, Energy Ball, Earth Power Ability Chlorophyll_

_Petilil; Moves Magical Leaf_

_**Gramite; Gym Leader of Hardstone City**_

_**Pokemon**_

_Geodude; Stealth rock, Rollout; Ability Sturdy_

_Roggenrola/Boldore; Moves Rock Blast, Smack Down; Ability Sturdy_

_Onix; Rock Throw, Tackle, Sandstorm_

_Onix X3;_

_Tyranitar;_

_Crustle;_

_Relicanth;_

_Graveler X3;_


	8. Harold 4

Do you guys like the Palmer chapters more than the Harold ones...if so please explain to me what's wrong with them?

Archmage; Its going to be quiet then, for the next chapter or two

A/N, I apologize for the chapter issue, while I plan to try and update daily during this hiatus story, my connection was annoying today. To keep my promise, I had to make a shorter chapter. I hate to do it, but I blame the stupid connector I have...its been messing me up all day and yesterday as well really. Factor in the browser crashing in during some stuff I wanted to add in later...I had to make the recap longer than I originally planned to make it somewhat Moon Heir level decently long

recap

_It almost became a running gag, sort of speak, as a giant, tunneling bunch of rocks kept trying to hit the much more nimble puppy Pokemon, who kept avoiding the barreling train of destruction known as Onix from smashing it._

_"Now use Rock Throw!" rocks were went flying just like before at Lilipup._

_"DODGE IT AND USE BITE!"Lilipup dodged the rocks, the tiny puppy being forced up a few feet whenever a rock impacted into the battlefield, and bit Onix's tail._

_"SHAKE IT OFF!" now you may wonder why they didn't just smash the tail bit into the earth..._

_The reason is, their were battle rules that prevented Pokemon Battles from having fatalities. How else did they keep all but the most ferverent anti battlists off them?_

_Onix began to shake its tail, trying to force Lilipup off, as it growled like a real world dog with a chew toy it wouldn't release._

_"It actually has endurance..." Gramite mused...for once he actually was getting a first time challenger who knew what he was doing._

_How rare that was, but all good things must come to an end_

_"You fought well, but now its ending. Onix, use Sandstorm, compression style!" Lilipup was trapped in a spiraling storm of wicked sand, completely out of sight, as the sandstorm was focused on it (AKA, the anime version)_

_"LILIPUP!"_

_Gramite smirked. He had prepared that trick for his higher level challengers, but this guy earned the privledge of being beat by it. It was the effects of Sandstorm, concentrated._

_"Now Onix, decompress the As the sandstorm began to billow out, covering the entire arena, (AKA, the game version), as Onix stared down...a larger dog, with a mustache and a back covered in blueish-black fur._

_"What?" and it hadn't taken damage from the sandstorm._

_Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon. This Pokemon has loyally served with trainers for hundreds of years. Its cape like back fur is hard and resists damage._

_Ability changed detected; Vital spirit has become Sand Rush_

_"You evolved..." Harold said in amazement. It must have done that to escape the Sandstorm's effects_

_"Is today Evolution-day or something?" Gramite had to ask. "But no matter, use Rock Throw!" Onix smashed its tail into the ground once again, sending rocks flying at Herdier in the sand filled air._

_"Dodge and use bite once more!" Herdier howled as it jumped from flying rock to flying rock, the evasion boost from the sandstorm making the rocks miss...as it chomped down on Onix's headcrest with a boom._

_"ONIX!" Herdier landed on the ground seconds before a KO'd Onix followed it._

_"Onix is unable to battle, Herdier is the winner! Victory goes to Harold of Lilac Town!"_

_"We won...WE WON!" Harold cheered as Herdier ran to him, barking happily as Gramite returned Onix._

_"Good job, Onix-4" he said as he approached Harold._

_"Here you go...for defeating me" he presented a badge shaped like a sandstone star and a TM "the Sedimentary badge is yours, and for the good show, a, fully legitimate" he had heard about the conman "TM for Smack Down as well. Take it, you have earned it"_

End recap

The electric Plains

Having healed his Pokemon, Harold moved on to the next destination, and the next gym battle. His brother would have gotten a head start, as he would not have had to stay in town for as long as he did.

For their contest was still on, and Harold intended to win.

Of course...to do that he needed a full, diverse team.

Specifically, he wanted a Fire, a Water and a Grass type.

This would give him a wide array of counters, and would help him eventually beat the next seven gyms...hopefully before Palmer got his eight Medalist Pokemon.

But...what Pokemon would he want to catch...

He'd want Pokemon who'd be able to help with the issues against his Pokemon; namely physical walls. While Riolu could alleviate that to an extent, Riolu only had one move to use, but it would be good to have more...

Something like Laravesta perhaps..its evolved form Volcarona was a major Pokemon in tournaments...but not only did it take ages for it to evolve, but they had yet to appear in the region.

So...not likely

Perhaps a Vulpix...Ninetails could be a strong Fire attacker who could also use some psychic and dark attacks...but where would be find a fire stone?

That was a dangerous gamble to make

A Litwick, if evolved into a Lampent and then to a Chandelure, would be even more dangerous...but again Litwick evolved late, and was a weak Pokemon until it evolved.

And again, he'd need a stone.

There were physical fire types too; Growlithe, Magmar, Houndour, Pansear and Ponyta, but some had issues with how to evolve them, the others were only to be found in the safari zone, and catching them would be a totally different game than battling them.

That sort of patient, time consuming, money pit game was more for Palmer, who actually had to stay in that city, not for the guy who had to travel.

There would be a certain...iconicness to finding and capturing a starter fire type like Cyndiquil or Torchic and evolving them, same with Chikorita, Treecko, Totodile and Mudkip. But they were very rare and most of their habitats were heavily protected.

He wasn't even sure if any could be found in this region at all.

Speaking of water types...if he needed something to specially attack, perhaps a Roselia might work. It could work even without the aide of a Shiny Stone evolution to Roserade, in fact there were many options for grass types; Petilil, Deerling, Tangela, Eggsecute Sewaddle, Shrommish, Pansage, Lotad (which would fulfill both roles and allow him the option for a third type), and water types like Panpour, Wooper, Buizel, Ducklett, Tympole, Shellos, Slowpoke, Spheal and Psyduck, all of whom had various issues that were pro and con them.

But the simple fact was, any Pokemon who would have any sort of advantage over the Gym Leader Gramite would have been found and caught by all the desperate trainers. Unless he got to the other side of the mountain, nothing would work for him.

Even then, the Grass Types would suffer from a boatload of weaknesses and a tendency for stone evolution, while most water types would be useless outside of water.

Of course he had to also wonder if he should just try to find TM's for those types and try catching something else. Herdier, once it evolved again into Stoutland, could learn Fire Fang, as well as Ice Fang and Surf, but that would take time.

There were other type options; if he caught an Electrike or Blitzle it could learn fire attacks as well as electric ones, or perhaps even a psychic type.

While Abra would be very hard to catch, and would be tricky to get its evolved form, a Ralts, Solosis or Gothorita could learn psychic and grass type attacks in the form of energy ball and thunderbolt, improving on the Electrike and Blitzle concept, baring fire attacks of course.

Then there was Absol. It was a Dark Type Pokemon, but it had the largest move pool of any non legendary Pokemon. The disaster Pokemon could unleash thunderbolts, breath forth flames, unleash frigid temperatures, harness psychic energies into razor projectiles, shake the plates of the earth, unleash razor sharp stones and blast pulses of water.

In theory, an Absol could fulfill half of his typing needs...

But...those would require TM's, which didn't exactly grow on trees. Pickup could find them...but not only was that luck based...it would just be taking ideas off his brother.

In fact, he was so engrossed in thinking he completely missed the damage to the nearby mountain as he entered its tunnel and onto the next city and gym battle...

_Meanwhile...in Valley Town's Gym_

"Chatot, use Chatter to end this!" the note bird Pokemon began to unleash powerful sound waves at the opposing fighting type Makuhita, who was blasted into the wall, knocked out and Ko'd.

"Makuhita is unable to battle, the victory goes to Gym Leader Baki and his Chatot" the suit wearing Gym leader smirked as his Chatot returned to him.

People always thought a fighting type would win them this gym...but he always had a bird or two in reserve for them.

**Did I really just spend the entire chapter discussing the pros and cons of Fire, Water and Grass types. I did, and will take the reader's choices for the next Pokemon. Note, it can be something I didn't mention. **


	9. Palmer 4

connections still a pain, writers block on the electric Plains scene is kicking in, making the last bit all that harder to put out and that, and my need to sleep, are why this will be shorter than normal as well, but hopefully better than last, and Kmmaster, I thank you for that point. Next chapter will have development long overdue.

Recap

_And saw something that perhaps matched in shock what Harold had seen in the Whiscash Pond...but a bit different._

_You had two huge huge masses of Pokemon, all of them glaring down at the other_

_On one side you had another Mareep herd with a few Flaffy and a Ampharos, a huge mass of Plusle and Minun, a pack of Electrike and Manetric, a herd of Blitzle and Zebstrika, a pride of Shinx, Luxio and Luxray, a swarm of Pachirisu, a flock of Spearow and Fearow, several mobs of Sentret and Patrat, and a formidable infestation of Ratatata and Raticate._

_It was a huge swarm of the local Pokemon, even the non native ones..._

_For like Capitalists and Communists, these normally enemy Pokemon were standing up against a group of invaders..._

_All Pokemon from the nearby cave system_

_An avalanche of Geodude and Graveler, a nest of Onix, a swarm of Sandshrew and Sandslash, a nest of Trapinch, a bunch of Nincada, wild Drilbur and Roggenrola, dozens of Dwebble, teaming amounts of Aron and Lairon, a towering Steelix, rotating treasuries of Bronzor and a hill of Durant_

_There were too much Pokemon for his Pokedex to even focus on a singe species_

_Blitzle the...Electrike the...Durant the...Dwebble the...Onix the..._

_he then saw the message engrained on the nearby stone, that had fallen as the nearby mountains looked like someone had been destroying them, and setting two different ecosystems to war as the mountain pokemon fled from their destroyed habitat, hoping to find a new one._

_"The dark God's will continues to spread. His Awakening shall be great, as Dread infects reality once again"_

End Recap

_The battlefront, Electric Plains_

Electric blasts flew across the plain, the ground types having a slightly smug look to them as they figured that they would be safe.

But it seemed as though they had been taking lessons from advanced strategies ala Anime Pikachu, for the electric attacks didn't strike them...but the ground around them.

The flying boulders from the attack begin to fly at the invaders, who retreated from the carnage as the rocks began to fly.

However, the invaders managed to regain their confidence and charged at the electric plains natives, they having more powerful attack and defensive powers than the natives.

The natives had speed, but that only served to avoid being smashed by the non natives as the natives began to tackle into the invading rock and steel types.

While it didn't do much damage, those who could take electric damage, which was pretty much anything not ground typed, were being hammered by thundershocks.

The Nincada were the exception to the no damage to the electric type rule, as their bug weakness were being hammered by the local Spearow and Fearow.

During the entire thing, Palmer was watching with Crooks.

"So, I'll just go and take any of them that are injured so they can recover...um any chance you can find more Pokeballs..." Crooks seemed to shrug.

"Or perhaps I should send Star to Hardstone with money and some instructions?" Crooks seemed to like that plan.

But, as he sent Star out with his order, like another hero might with an owl, Palmer felt uneasy as he recalled his brother's words.

_"Pokemon were fighting long before we were here! We don't make them battle against their will...its part of their nature!" Lilipup barked in agreement._

_"We don't have to force them to fight more than they have to. For defense its acceptable...but for entertainment...its just disgusting"_

_"No its not! We have rules that keep it from being that way."_

Those words in the fallen stone...they were new...as if this was someone's idea of something amusing...

For this was so the kind of savage fighting not even Harold could stomach

From the fight, a blast of lightning came there way as he pulled out and threw out...

"ROY!" the Drilbur flew out and used its ground typing to negate the badly aimed electric attack. Roy seemed almost eager to go into the melee.

"No Roy" Palmer said firmly...as about five darkly dressed men appeared around him.

"What's a trainer doing here..." They demanded as Palmer, Crooks and Roy glared back.

"I'm no trainer, I'm a Pokeathlete...and what the freaking heck are you guys doing!"

"His work"

"Um..." that didn't sound like proper grammar.

"Yes, His will be enforced. The Lord of Dread will be unleashed, and he will grant his loyal followers their greatest wishes. All we do is devoted to attract His attention from beyond..." they all said in unison, as if they were nothing but mindless clones

Palmer briefly noted they had Pokeballs...and seeing as he didn't want to deal with battle...

"Plus, Minus use Encore!" using his two new electric rabbits, their hands glowing as the grunts were cast in a yellowish light.

"Yes, His will be enforced. The Lord of Dread will be unleashed, and he will grant his loyal followers their greatest wishes. All we do is devoted to attract His attention from beyond..."

"Yes, His will be enforced. The Lord of Dread will be unleashed, and he will grant his loyal followers their greatest wishes. All we do is devoted to attract His attention from beyond..."

"Yes, His will be enforced. The Lord of Dread will be unleashed, and he will grant his loyal followers their greatest wishes. All we do is devoted to attract His attention from beyond..."

"Yes, His will be enforced. The Lord of Dread will be unleashed, and he will grant his loyal followers their greatest wishes. All we do is devoted to attract His attention from beyond..."

"Yes, His will be enforced. The Lord of Dread will be unleashed, and he will grant his loyal followers their greatest wishes. All we do is devoted to attract His attention from beyond..."

Like a broken record, they began to repeat what they had just said...in a creepy chorus that bothered them and greatly disturbed Palmer, Plus, Minus and Crooks.

Roy seemed disappointed there would be no violence...but was likewise disturbed by this behavior.

To top it off, he had no idea encore could be used like that...or if using Pokemon on humans was even legal.

But, seeing as they didn't seem to be trustworthy citizens and they didn't have his name...he probably could avoid a lawsuit.

But, for some peace once encore would eventually wear off...he and his Pokemon went looking for a new vantage point.

_A few hours and relocations following encore later_

Star had returned with more Pokeballs as the brawl between the wild pokemon finally began to simmer down, for as much as Palmer hated violence, he knew there was nothing he could do about it aside for save the injured.

The fight ended oddly actually, there was this strange sense of a powerful wave of energy entered the area, which seemed to terrify the warring Pokemon and scare them off.

It seemed to come for a dog like, or perhaps cat like, shape that appeared in the plains, and vanished just as quickly.

But, as a side effect of the terror, there were some injured Pokemon left behind, pokemon so hurt it wouldn't require any hypnosis to capture them.

_Blitzle, the Electrified Pokemon. They appear in the areas with stormclouds. When they have a full charge of electricity, their mane glows. _

_4,1,2,3,4_

_Nincada, the Trainee Pokemon. Nincada live underground. They only emerge when it becomes time for them to evolve_

_2,2,3,3,2_

_Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. Shinx can contract its muscles at will to create electricity. This is used to convey emotions. _

_3,3,2,3,3_

_Dwebble the Rock Inn Pokemon. This pokemon lives in suitible rocks hollowed by its acidic spit. If the rock breaks, it will find a new one_

_1, 4, 2, 4, 2_

_Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. This Pokemon lives in deep mountains, eating iron and raw metals. Hunger, however, can lead it to eating train rails. _

_3,4,2,3,2_

_Trapinch, the ant Pit Pokemon. Trapinch live in the desert, digging concial pits. They wait at the bottom of these pits for prey to come tumbling down_

_1,3,2,3,2_

_Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. Sentret have highly nervous natures. As a result, they are always on the alert. _

_4,2,2,2,3_

_Electrike, the Lightning Pokemon. It uses static electricity to stimulate its muscles. With this, it can catch even fast moving prey_

_3,2,2,2,2_

_Durant the Iron Ant Pokemon. They live in huge nests in mountains. They do everything, from being born and attacking, in a huge group_

_2, 4, 2, 3, 2_

Perhaps him gaining new recruits, and enough that he could potentially take the Pokeathalon, and the stunning nature of this event to be reported to his father, was the only good thing to come out of today's violence.

But, no matter what, the newly named Shocker, Ninja, Leo, Crab, Orre, Trapper, Scout, A and Hank would never be part of Pokemon Battles...no Pokemon _Warfare_ ever again.

Not if he had anything to say about it, and he did.

_Meanwhile_

"Sir, the massive Pokemon conflict in the electric plains has ended my lord...somehow it would seem that a Pokemon of Legend managed to halt it...but the chaos was still generated"

"Excellent...He will be thankful to us for this gift to his ever powerful hunger. The lord of Dread will be pleased


	10. harold 5

Hopefully it should be better now, a new person has this on alert, Koten123, and KM...that wasn't Mew. The idea was it would have been one of the few legendary dogs/cats/ the Johto Trio. I left it ambigious in case I need a specific one later

Now I have a plan to make Harold more...interesting. I really have no experience with what I'm doing, for I've never really had characterization like this before. I dabbled a bit in it with Last Vampiress, Restored Legacy and Altered World, but never to the extend I'm going to today. It could loose me fans, but it could gain me some. It will be objective I guess, seeing as it will give Harold a bit more personality than before, but I guess I have to wonder if its the right kind of expanded character growth or not.

Recap

_But...those would require TM's, which didn't exactly grow on trees. Pickup could find them...but not only was that luck based...it would just be taking ideas off his brother._

_In fact, he was so engrossed in thinking he completely missed the damage to the nearby mountain as he entered its tunnel and onto the next city and gym battle..._

...

_"Chatot, use Chatter to end this!" the note bird Pokemon began to unleash powerful sound waves at the opposing fighting type Makuhita, who was blasted into the wall, knocked out and Ko'd._

_"Makuhita is unable to battle, the victory goes to Gym Leader Baki and his Chatot" the suit wearing Gym leader smirked as his Chatot returned to him._

_People always thought a fighting type would win them this gym...but he always had a bird or two in reserve for them._

End recap

_Valley Town_

Waiting for his Pokemon to be checked out OK by the local Nurse Joy, Harold was resting his eyes as he listened in a Televised report, showing dozens of beaten, bruised, and bound men being cruelly, and against laws of prisoner welfare, harmed and forced to enter the prisoner transport, all while being glared at like they were the earth's worsts cum.

And they weren't those Pokemon abusers who had Riolu and the fake TM store back in Hardstone.

"...Local members of a Gay Rights Terrorist group were apprehended by authorities today" a reported commented, Harold having missed the location "After a incident with Police that has been acting up since the recent ban on Homosexual Relationships was implemented in the national..."

In this world, you had Grimer and Muk infestations, the growing problem of this regions invasive species, Lapras and Farfetch'd among other species tittering on the brink of extinction, and powerful gangs like Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Cipher running around unopposed, let alone the possible team those conmen were part of, and yet they spent more time going after Homosexuals than they did dealing with genuine problems.

It wasn't the economy they ranted on, nor jobs, climate change or details that were actually important, but people's intolerance for those who liked the same gender.

It was truly a wonder that he kept some secrets even from his family...that was part of the reason he had a few female posters in his room, to hide his true views.

Of course, he had more guys than girl posters, but seeing as there were more male gym leaders and champions, that was to be expected.

"Sir, your Pokemon are healed and ready to go" the Nurse Joy smiled as Harold took the Pokeballs and left.

"Sir, we have room and board..." the Nurse asked, genuinely concerned.

"No thanks, suddenly I don't feel like this place is habitable, its not you, its them" or them on the TV anyway...the oppressors.

_Out in the park for training_

"Herdier use Take Down" the dog Pokemon smashed into a tree, snapping in half...

"Taillow use Wing attack!" the bird slammed its wings into the flying timber, snapping it in half...

"Riolu use Quick Attack!" with its speed, Riolu captured all the flying branches in its limbs.

The park was a place for training Pokemon in the area, hence the reason he was allowed to destroy the trees and rocks here for trainers training for the gym here in Valley Town.

It also had a absense of happy, heterosexual couples, a sight that Harold didn't feel like dealing with at the moment with the TV reminding him that he had a 'disorder', as some called it.

Honestly, he wasn't a psychopath, ADHD crazed, in a whole other worldly complexed person.

Meanwhile, in three different universes, a duck haired boy, a kid with black hair and sea green eyes and a blond with radish earings all sneezed at once; the emo kid blaming his home town, the demigod blaming the Titan lord and the witch wishing her classmates hadn't taken her shoes.

Of course, things will only get more...interesting for a Pokemon trainer.

"Oi! YOU!" a trainer ran at him, the trainer appearing to be the sort of Camper Type that you often saw on the open range.

However, breaking the standard uniform was a armband belonging to the AFL, or the Anti Faggot League.

"Your here to challenge the gym leader, aren't you! Lets see who has what it takes! I challenge you to a two Pokemon single battle!"

Normally, when battle was at hand while he was in a bad mood like he currently was in, he avoided it. The simple reason was that when he was in a bad mood, he was likely to order his Pokemon to be overly reckless, and hurt them in the progress.

Like what he said with his brother, battle was okay if there were limits, and him being in a bad mood could upset that.

But, this guy was part of the problem. Fighting him would actually have a purpose.

"Go! Koffing!" the floating gas ball was released.

_Koffing the Poison gas Pokemon. Koffing is filled with foul smelling, toxic gas. The gas is light weight, allowing it to float in mid air_

"Arf!" the dog barked as he prepared to go to battle...

"No...go Taillow"

Herdier looked put out as the bird flew out for battle.

"Koffing use Smog!" the gas ball unleashed huge amounts of gas from its pores towards Taillow.

"Taillow, blow the smog out of the way!" Tailow began to blow the smog out of the way "Follow with Quick attack!" the bird flew straight at the floating toxic ball.

"Block with Poison Gas!" the ball belched out purple gas as Taillow was engulfed in it.

"Taillow!" the bird was covered in a purple static, Taillow was poisoned...as Harold scowled

"Ha! You fell for that like a faggot!" (A/N, I hate using that word...in fact I avoid it so much I'm not even sure its the right word) as Harold gave him a look.

"Your dumb" he avoided using gay as the term for this "Tailow's ability is guts!" Tailow's eyes turned blood red as a red aura surrounded the bird's body. "USE QUICK ATTACK!"

"WHAT!" the rival, Greg as his name would be, paled as Taillow slammed into Koffing with huge amounts of power.

"WING ATTACK!" the bird smashed the ball again with even more power

"NOW PECK!" The beaky jab finished off the toxic ball.

"NO! HOW GAY CAN YOU BE KOFFING!" Harold glared at him, hiding the glare once the trainer was looking at his returning Koffing.

He also returned Taillow, before the bird got any more hurt due to poison.

It just wasn't in him to keep a Guts affected Pokemon out for any longer than necessary.

"Go, Sneasel!" The dark ice thief burst out of its ball

Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Pairs of them work together to steal birds eggs. Their claws are used to drive off the parents.

"Riolu, your up!" Riolu nodded as poor Herdier looked put out.

"Sorry Herdier..." Harold frowned as Riolu looked eager to take on the dark type.

"USE ICY WIND!" a stream of cold wind began to blow from Sneasel's mouth towards Riolu, cutting at Riolu's speed.

"Stop it with Vacuum Wave!" Riolu formed the blueish ranged attack, but slower than normal due to the icy wind.

"STOP IT WITH QUICK ATTACK!" Sneasel smashed into Riolu, stopping its attack.

"Riolu...please counter!" Harold didn't like this, this guy was completely taking down Riolu's ability to fight, his speed.

"NOW USE FAINT ATTACK!" dark energy formed on both of Riolu's claws, smashing into Riolu's chest...

As glowing energy congealed in Riolu's fist for Force Palm. Sneasel's eyes went wide as the dark Pokemon went flying through the air.

"WHAT! NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"It is totally fair. Now, use Vacuum wave!" the blue energy formed flew the air and slammed into Sneasel, knocking out the dark type.

"WHAT THE...THIS IS SO FUCKIN GAY! WHY ARE ALL MY POKEMON FUCKING GAY WHEN IT COMES TO BATTLE"

Harold returned Riolu as both Trainer and Herdier glared at him. In reality, he was bothered by his comments, but he decided to rephrase it to avoid being arrested and sent to a 'mental hospital'.

"You are a sore looser. You blame your own Pokemon, your partners, for your failure. Your in charge of battle, not them. You made careless mistakes, and you payed for it. Train your own Pokemon before you blame them for your lack of it"

And with that, he turned and walked away, as he prepared for a Gym Battle to begin tomorrow, with hopefully a new badge under his belt.

**A/N, I don't really know any Homosexuals, so I decided to just try to interpret him as being perfectly normal, just liking the Y chromosomed, and feels like he can't be true to himself to even those close to him. If a reader is a Homosexual and can give me a better viewpoint, let me know.**

**And curious, trying to get some global research, I found that in Palestine(Gaza), Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Ghana, some parts of Nigeria (aka, the southern, Christain areas)Sierra Leonne, Mauritius, Seychelles, Lesotho, Malawi, Swaziland, Zambia, Zimbabwe, Grenada, Jamaica, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Saint Lucia, Guyanna, Singapore, Turkish Cyprus, Kiribati, Nauru, Paulu, cook Islands, Tonga and Tuvalu only illegalize Male Homosexuality. Wonder why that is...I mean I personally find Lesbians more appealing than Homosexual men...but that's because I'm a Heterosexual guy...who spends too much time reading Harem fics where that is more common.**

**I know that Africa has Polygamy more so than any other part of the world, perhaps 33% of marraiges there, so perhaps that is it, but I can't be sure**

**And, I know I made some comments about thinly veiled versions of Harley and Cilan. That was my voice, the narrator, and not Harold's. Cilan's, okay I guess but Harley creeps me out. Its one thing when Ash has to cross dress, he looks embarrassed. But that guy goes and dressed up like May...I needed therapy after that episode. **


	11. Palmer 5

Okay...my first attempt of making a homosexual main character...is getting mixed results. KMmaster, I am aware that people have issues with Bobs who like Jims, but I am not writing for Ned Flanders. I am writing for the average, un bigoted person. I live in a Liberal Area, for that reason I don't have any issues with Homosexuals. Hey, if more guys marry guys, I have more of a chance with the girls...

Erm, never mind that, and Koten...Grammar has stalked me for years. I have no eye for it, and while I will fix there, their and that sort of thing, I have to catch it. Sentence structure also needs to be caught for me to be able to fix them. And thanks for reviewing, by the way. I was wondering if I had to stop this story and go back to my four regulars, but I guess I won't.

But, here's the final comment. I have no plans to show a Homosexual romance, but try to show a Homosexuals view...

The reason...I have trouble with romance. That's why I have several relationships grow off camera...sort of speak.

Also, I am traveling during July 10 and 11, so the delay is caused by that, and I apologize for another short chapter...

But if I don't post something, I'll never get my momentum back...

Recap

_Star had returned with more Pokeballs as the brawl between the wild pokemon finally began to simmer down, for as much as Palmer hated violence, he knew there was nothing he could do about it aside for save the injured._

_The fight ended oddly actually, there was this strange sense of a powerful wave of energy entered the area, which seemed to terrify the warring Pokemon and scare them off._

_It seemed to come for a dog like, or perhaps cat like, shape that appeared in the plains, and vanished just as quickly._

End Recap

_Valley Town Pokemon Center_

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" a teenage, pale girl with Palmer's hair color, with a Pikachu headband, cheered in jubilation, holding Plus, Minus and Leo close to her, with Shocker and A in the background.

Shocker because the Blitzle was so big and thus a bit tricky to hold under the chin like a doll...and A because the ability of a number of Electrike, like A, was Static, as opposed to Plus, Minus and Rivalry.

Palmer always seemed to get along with his sister better than Harold...at least ever since she had a boyfriend that Harold just didn't like.

Of course, Palmer didn't realize the guy was an open member of the AFL, and not the football league.

"Um, where's dad?" Palmer had to ask. He had told his sister about the fight he witnessed...but had wanted to hear about it from his father.

She had taken a lot of notes to give to him, but hearing it from the Ponyta's mouth was a bit different than reading the notes.

"He's checking out a lead your brother found about Whiscash...he'll be back tomorrow or the next day. Oh...I just thought of something" she had a grin on her face "I managed to dig up something. In valley town there's a temple to Legendary Pokemon. Its possible that they may have an idea what you might have seen"

He had nothing better to do while he was here "thanks...and make sure to take care of them. Pokeathalon's the next town over. I don't want them hurt"

"Oh come on brother, I'm physically unable to run even 2 yards because of my asthma" it was that bad "How could I hurt them"

"I've had your cooking" he said dryly...it was among the worse gruel in the world.

"HEY! I AM A GOOD COOK!"

"Harold's time in the hospital suggests otherwise" perhaps that was another reason he wasn't so close to her...and this one actually being her fault

_The temple of Legends_

The imposing temple walls, built like a Pokemon Parthenon out of the finest marble, stood embedded in the cliffs of the valley that so obviously named the town.; guarded up front by statues of ancient Pokemon, such as Mamoswine and Arcanine.

Around the sight, however, plenty of real Pokemon were at work. A dozen gray, fluffy Pokemon known as Minccino were dusting the ruins, brushing off the dirt of time with their delicate tails, as well as fluffy winged blue birds called Swablu who were doing the same thing in similar numbers.

_Minccino the Chinchilla Pokemon. Minccino had a compulsion to clean their habitats using their tails. Once done, they go crazy cleaning their tails_

_3, 1, 3, 1, 3_

_Swablu the Cotton Bird Pokemon. It cannot relax if its surroundings are unclean. Rage at the unclean can cause them to turn into vicious dragons_

_2,2,3,3,5_

A invasive species, true, but these Minccino were owned by the local archaeologist who was investigating the area; a young woman in khaki's named Professor Cleo.

"Ah yes, your the son of Professor Aspen he called in about...a legendary Pokemon sighting...follow me" she entered the maze of restored marble, followed by a curious Palmer.

"There are many legendary Pokemon...the mighty forger of Time, Dialga" a statue of a quadreped like Pokemon, seemed to make you stare it at for a long period of time "The spewer of space Palkia" a two legged Pokemon of similar power seemed to be bigger than it should be, as if space itself was distorted "The embodiment of inbetween, Giratina" a scary looking beast, armored and spiked, around the statue seemed to distort shadows "The guardian of the seas, Lugia" a giant bird made of stone as gray as hurricane cloud stood..."The guardian of the skies, Ho-Oh" from a statue of a colorful bird whose stones seemed to radiate heat "The flooder of the sea, Kyogre" a powerful fish stood in a pool of water that did not look friendly "The embodiment of lava Groudon" a scary looking lizard was forged from red stone "Keeping the peace between them, the sky's mediator Rayquaza" a huge serpentine dragon mural extended overhead from the two behemoths of nature "And of course, the king god of them all, the greatest Pokemon of all, Arceus" a mighty beast that looked like a strange deer thing, covered in stone rings that seemed to radiate power

"There are many legends of this level of power, and you have others of lesser power yet more commonly seen. These also tend to be in greater numbers than the above ones; of which only one Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza and Arceus are said to exist. Lugia and Ho-Oh breed, but it is rare. Other legends from across the world, such as Manaphy, Latias, Latios, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Raikou, Entei, Suiciune, Heatran, Shaymin, Darkrai, Cresselia, Victini, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno and Mew are known to breed, while suggestions about breeding in legendary Pokemon like Reisharim, Zekrom, Jirachi, Terrakion, Virizion, Cobalion and such have never been shown in mythological records"

It was as Palmer was looking at the statues of the three legendary beasts that he got a sense of what he had seen.

"It was one of them..." he told her as she raised an eyebrow.

"The heralds of Ho-Oh? They are said to calm Pokemon and protect them, so it makes sense. But...what could have caused something so horrific that it would require their attention. That can only be done by weather, or by man. But...why would someone do so much deliberate damage?"

Meanwhile, as several Police officers were checking out that war scene, they found another message in the stone

_The rage of the angered god, give us the way_

_To show the world why they should obey_

_The wrath of lightning_

_The burn of fire_

_The rush of water_

_The shaking of earth_

_The never ending Darkness_

_Be born again, from the dark egg_

Did they have a cult like Hoenn's two on their hands? For, it sounded like they wanted the power of something that was electric, water, ground/rock and dark typed...

And only one thing could be that, barring the mockery Ditto, Porygon's family or Kecleon could do...


	12. Harold 6

Okay, now to make Harold have personality upgrades beyond being gay

And thanks KMmaster

Now its time to go back to the lesser review brother, and because of my vacation, I am currently having time issues with getting the story posted. For that reason, I have decided to get back to my favorite thing as an author...completing cliffhangers. But, hopefully even somewhat, shorter chapters caused by my vacation will expand the characters just a bit more.

_Valley Town Gym_

Power was something that Harold believed in, and so he had little to no use for non damaging moves.

He never used Taillow's Double team or Riolu's foresight, and only used Herdier's leer because he was desperate, and found it to do nothing really for him.

Helping hand may have some uses, but that was only in double battles, where team work was important. Otherwise it was a waste

In his mind as well, using Riolu's Work Up was also a waste, he believed that had he attacked straight away without it, Geodude wouldn't have had the time to set up as it did.

In his ideal battle, all trainers used attacking moves, moves that created status conditions, recovery moves and protect.

He didn't believe in using Swords Dance, Nasty Plot, Iron Defense and other moves. In his mind, you could do more damage in two attacks than a single boosted attack

But, in true battle these tricks are often the keys to victory from master trainers...true you can win without them...

But doing is not easy.

In the standard, dirt arena with the Pokemon League symbol in the center, he now found himself staring down the Gym Leader, Baki.

"So, your the young man Gramite mentioned with such esteem. I do admit that the idea of a trainer who managed to defeat Gramite on the first time always gives me a good challenge, but" Baki grinned "Just because you could beat him, doesn't mean your beat me"

"The official Gym Battle between Baki the Gym Leader and Harold Aspen of Lilac Town is about to begin. Both trainers are permitted three Pokemon, and the winner is declared when all three of a trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. The Gym leader may not substitute Pokemon, but the challenger may"

"Now, begin!"

"GO, VIGOROTH!" the white rampaging sloth was released

_Vigoroth, the wild monkey Pokemon. Vigoroth has a heart pounding at a rate far beyond that of its pre evolutuon, Slakoth. As a result, it can never stop moving outside of sleep_

"Go, Riolu!" the little dog fighter burst out of its ball with a grin.

"Riolu..." Baki frowned...but at least it looked like it was actually trained.

"Begin!"

"Vigoroth, use Work up!" Vigoroth began to glow red as Harold smirked.

He had seen it on TV, the electric type member of the Elite Four, Joul's Magnezone had been defeated by Herbert's Berloom's Dynamic Punch while using Rain Dance.

Of course, he didn't know, because Palmer had changed the channel after that scene, the next turn Joul's Electrode used Charge and Thunder to strike down Berloom, as well as Herbert's Ludicolo and Simisage before his Sawsbuck took it out with Horn Leech.

So, he was underestimating the danger

"Riolu, use Vacuum Wave!" Riolu formed the blue ball of fast striking energy in its hands and fired at Vigoroth.

"Use Amnesia!" Vigoroth cleared his mind as the special attack hit...and did little.

"WHAT THE..." what the heck just happened?

"My turn then, Vigoroth use Hidden Power!" the psychic charged Hidden Power formed in rings around the monkey Pokemon and flew at the baby fighting type.

"Counter with Vacuum wave!" power vs power would work, as the wave flew into Hidden Power...

With Hidden Power breaking it and a weakened version smashing into Riolu.

"WHAT THE..."

Baki smirked 'Power loving fool...' "Vigoroth, end this with Crush Claw!" the powerful slash attack swiped at Riolu...

"RIOLU USE FORCE PALM!" the glowing palm formed in Riolu's hand, as the two attacks collided...but force Palm was strong enough to break the claw and damage Vigoroth, as static covered its body.

"WHAT!"

"Force palm can cause paralysis...now end this, Force Palm!" Riolu's glowing Palm smashed into Vigoroth once again, KOing it.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, the winner is Riolu!"

"Good job, return Vigoroth" Baki returned the rampaging Monkey Pokemon with a smirk.

This guy would only attack...no strategy beyond attacking...

"Go, Kecleon!" the chameleon Pokemon burst out.

_Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokemon. Kecleon can change its color at will. However, the red zizzag shape on its chest will remain the same_

Harold frowned, he never saw Kecleon in the Tournaments...he had no idea what they could do...but it was a normal type...

"Riolu, start with Vacuum Wave!" Riolu unleashed the energy chop attack straight at Kecleon, who endured the hit with only a slight grimace as it seemed to shimmer.

"Huh?"

"Kecleon has major special defense..." Baki smirked "Now, use Work Up!" Kecleon glowed red

...'Now's my chance!' "Riolu use Quick Attack!" Riolu glowed white as the dog sped straight at Kecleon...

"Counter with shadow sneak!" shadows suddenly smashed into Riolu, stopping the quick attack in its tracks as Riolu slid on the ground, towards Kecleon...

"Use force Palm!" Riolu's fist had the power once again

"Use Wonder room!" Kecleon glowed brightly at the force Palm hit...to less than the earlier amount of damage from Vacuum Wave as the trainer and Pokemon looked alarmed.

"But...But"

"Wonder Room switched its defensive stats...and its no longer super effective...NOW USE ROCK SMASH!" Kecleon smashed Riolu with a glowing red fist, KOing the dog.

"Riolu is unable to battle, Kecleon is the winner!"

Harold was just...stunned. These stat moves were completely messing with him. And what the heck happened with Kecleon.

Did it somehow change types? Was that what its shimmering was?

"GO! TAILLOW!" The flying bird Pokemon burst out of its ball

"BEGIN!"

"Kecleon, stop it with Shock Wave!" Baki knew that flying attacks would be super effective now, and wanted to keep them away, so Kecleon unleashed a blue electric attack at Taillow.

"DODGE IT!" Tailow flew out of the way...as the electric attack changed direction and struck it, falling to the ground.

"Shock wave cannot be dodged...though I am surprised its still standing" Baki noted as the brave little bird forced itself back up, with about 1 HP left. "But its time to end this, Kecleon use Shock Wave!"

"USE QUICK ATTACK TO OUTSPEED IT!" Taillow sped up into the air, as the locked on electric attack followed.

Time to test the theory...

"Taillow, turn Quick Attack into wing attack and strike Kecleon!" Taillow flew in and, loosing speed, smashed Kecleon with white wings.

That hurt a lot, and it shimmered again...as Shock Wave struck into them both...

And the Wonder room's weakened Special Defense left both KO'd.

"Both Taillow and Kecleon are unable to battle"

'Not bad...but it won't be enough' Baki returns Kecleon as he took out a final pokeball, as Harold did the same thing with Taillow.

"I'm impressed...you actually use some form of strategy. Your attacks have a certain, spontaneous to them you don't see in most trainers of your experience. Do you have good imagination, or are you just able to view normality differently" Harold didn't like that comment

"But...I'm afraid its not over yet...go Chatot!" the musical note bird burst out onto the field "PERAPU!"

_Chatot, the Music Note Pokemon. With a tongue and vocal cord, it can use human speech. Chatot have above average intelligence for flying Pokemon_

"Go, Herdier!" the working dog flew out for the final battle.

"BEGIN!"

**So, I have to cliffhang this, if I want sleep. I don't have time to work on chapters earlier...but as I said earlier, taking a break over my vacation would cause me to loose any momentum...**

**I would have to stop and go back to my old stories, and I don't want that**


	13. Harold 7

Kmmaster; I like to do cliffhangers

Now then, lets finish the Harold bit. After this, though, expect two Palmer chapters

Also, I happen to be a fan of trying to make use of lesser used Pokemon. That's part of the reason the gym leader Gramite used a Roggenrola, Herbert used Sunflora and several other Grass Types of less than major usage and this gym leader used a Kecleon and a Chatot to great effect...

Every Pokemon can be used in battle...if you plan it right. And not just in the anime where Pikachu can tie with Latios. In the games you can win with a disparity of levels, type and other factors. Once, I won a fight against a level 60 pokemon with with a level 20. ...I was using a Shedinja, of course, which I find to be one of my favorites.

It may have many flaws, but entire teams can fail to hit it.

recap

_"Kecleon, stop it with Shock Wave!" Baki knew that flying attacks would be super effective now, and wanted to keep them away, so Kecleon unleashed a blue electric attack at Taillow._

_"DODGE IT!" Tailow flew out of the way...as the electric attack changed direction and struck it, falling to the ground._

_"Shock wave cannot be dodged...though I am surprised its still standing" Baki noted as the brave little bird forced itself back up, with about 1 HP left. "But its time to end this, Kecleon use Shock Wave!"_

_"USE QUICK ATTACK TO OUTSPEED IT!" Taillow sped up into the air, as the locked on electric attack followed._

_Time to test the theory..._

_"Taillow, turn Quick Attack into wing attack and strike Kecleon!" Taillow flew in and, loosing speed, smashed Kecleon with white wings._

_That hurt a lot, and it shimmered again...as Shock Wave struck into them both..._

_And the Wonder room's weakened Special Defense left both KO'd._

_"Both Taillow and Kecleon are unable to battle"_

_'Not bad...but it won't be enough' Baki returns Kecleon as he took out a final pokeball, as Harold did the same thing with Taillow._

_"I'm impressed...you actually use some form of strategy. Your attacks have a certain, spontaneous to them you don't see in most trainers of your experience. Do you have good imagination, or are you just able to view normality differently" Harold didn't like that comment_

_"But...I'm afraid its not over yet...go Chatot!" the musical note bird burst out onto the field "PERAPU!"_

_Chatot, the Music Note Pokemon. With a tongue and vocal cord, it can use human speech. Chatot have above average intelligence for flying Pokemon_

_"Go, Herdier!" the working dog flew out for the final battle._

_"BEGIN!"_

end recap

"Chatot, work up!" Chatot glowed red as the bird took on the same kind of boost that made Vigoroth and Kecleon so damn annoying.

Harold glared, he was not dealing with that crap again "Herdier, use Take Down!" Herdier glowed yellow as the dog charged at the bird with a fury, hoping to hit it before it finished charging...

But, that was not to be

"Chatot use Twister!" Chatot flew into the air and began to flap its wings with powerful strokes, unleashing a tornado around Herdier.

"Herdier!" that thing could use a Dragon type attack?

"Now use Chatter!" Chatot unleashed powerful sound waves towards Herdier.

"Get out of the way!" Chatter was a more, focused version of Hyper Voice. It was a narrow tunnel as oppose to the wide range of Hyper Voice.

Thus, Herdier was able to jump to the side to avoid it.

"Now use Bite!" Herdier managed to grab Chatot's wing with its teeth.

"Chatot!" Baki knew pain like that would throw off Chatter a bit with using its stronger ranged attacks; its wing was trapped from using Twister and the pain messed up Chatter, but he still had a few physical moves...

"Use Fury attack!" with a glowing beak Chatot began to peck at Herdier's head, the dog growling like you were trying to take off its chew toy.

"Take Down into the wall!" Herdier began charging towards the nearby wall, as the bird was still pecking into him as Baki's eyes went wide.

"Chatot! USE CHATTER!" Chatot opened its beak up as the sound wave began to boil up from inside...slower than normal due to the pain, allowing Herider to smash the bird into the wall.

"CHATOT!" the take down shattered the wall...as Herdier leapt backwords, expecting to see a KO'd Chatot.

Instead, the bird flew into the air, free of the bite from earlier.

"CHATTER!" the sonic attack was fired from the tiring bird

"Dodge it!"

The sonic wave still struck into Herdier, knocking him to the ground, both of them having taken a nasty beating over time.

"HERDIER!"

The judge wasn't a quick one on the call...a trait Baki liked.

He hated the idea that he could ever end a fight before its time...

"You fought well, but its time to end this. Chatot, use Echoed Voice!" a final vocal attack was beginning to charge...

"HERDIER! GET UP, PLEASE!"

Perhaps the politeness worked, as the injured dog forced himself up and over the sound attack, the large dog jump putting him just above the startled bird.

"What!" was the alarmed view of both Baki and Chatot, as the dog fell, in no move but the simple fact called Gravity.

In the de facto body slam that crushed the much smaller bird, Koing it as Herdier partially collapsed as well.

"CHATOT!"

"HERDIER!"

"Chatot is unable to battle...Herdier is the winner! Victory goes to Harold of Lilac town!"

Baki returned Chatot with a sad smile "You did your best" as he approached the tired out dog and its trainer.

"You did a fine job. You managed to overtake my carefully formulated strategies with pure power and skill. You have much room to improve, yet you did enough to earn yourself this" a badge that resembled a Gray Calculator with a Protractor hidden behind it, was given "The Statistics badge. And from me...the TM to Work Up. I hope you make use of it"

Perhaps this stat boosting thing was worth investing in...it was certainly annoying to deal with Amnesia, Work up and Wonder Room again and again.

**Well then, lets get back to the normal routine after the next two chapters, and if anyone wants to vote on the poll...be free to.**

**I'd put Pokemon girls on it...but I just found out you can only have 100 poll choices. Pity really...**

**Anyway, if anyone has picked it up, and probably only Arch has if he's still around, a lot of this story is based off a drabble from the last chapter of Crisis of Infinite Earth; with a region of a world destroyed. Note, this isn't that world, as there are differences. For instance, Herbert was named Buckroot in that one, his name actually comes from an Omake from Moon Heir, and Baki used a Zigzagoon, Dunsparce and Farfetch'd. I decided to amp him up with Vigoroth, Kecleon and Chatot in this one.**

**To be specific, these are the original names of the Gym Leaders and teams.**

** Gramite (Geodude, Rogenrola, Onix) Baki (Zigzagoon, Farfetch'd, Dunsparce) Cumulo (Scyther, Tranquil, Skarmory) Chema (Roselia, Ariados, Serviper) Nyx (Murkrow, Mightyena, Liepard, Absol) Insecta (Ledian, Butterfree, Ninjask, Shedinja) Galvin (Ferroseed, Magneton, Aggron) Brawla (Throth, Sawk, Lucario, Herracross, Meinsho)**

** Marina (Cloyster, Vaporeon, Starmie, Swanna, Gastrodon, Milotic) Joul (Jolteon, Magnezone, Eelektross, Lanturn, Luxray, Electrode) Pyro (Flareon, Houndoom, Chandelure, Volcarona, Camerupt, Arcanine) Buckroot (Roserade, Ludicolo, Leafeon, Parasect, Berloom, Ferrothorn) and Wyvern (Kindgra, Salamence, Dragonite, Flygon, Hydregion, Garchomp)**

**You guys can comment if you want any change to the gym leaders teams or not. Now, hopefully you guys enjoyed the cliffhanger, the final part of the fight and now, if you would...I must sleep.**

**Perhaps I need to get over my slight addiction to caffine...**

**Also, while Herbert will be a recurring side character, and the other elite four members will appear or be mentioned like Joul was, they won't be challenged. The Champion will also most likely not appear. **


	14. Palmer 6

Yes, as many note, my grammar sucks. also, a vacation issue came up...so that's taking up time. Honestly, no one tells me anything. I don't know that the last days are spent seeing other areas. The possibility of me not being able to update is possible...well your find out tomorrow.

It was certainly an interesting day, my father went to the hospital, the locals can't understand my accent, I had waffles for breakfeast...

They may be Republicans, but the Southerns know how to make waffles. That's a sign of intelligence, at least.

Recap

_"Crooks use Swagger!" Meowth glowed red as did the Krookodile and Sandile, as they began to move dizzily, smashing into each other._

_However, while the Krookidile kept harming itself, sandile broke free of the confusion and lunged at Crooks with a bite attack_

_"Attract!" Crooks formed a heart and fired it at Sandile...who was unaffected as the bite got so close..._

_"PROTECT!" using his new Tm taught move, Crooks protected itself from the bite attack via a glowing blue energy sphere around itself,_

_"return!" he returned Crooks as he called Star out, the Ledian unleashing a supersonic quickly, confusing the Sandile again as he began to hit himself._

_"Go, Pokeball!" he launched and caught the Croc in the ball, taking his sixth Pokemon just as Krookodile broke out of confusion and charged with a stronger bite attack...Crunch._

_"Use Protect as well Star!" Star formed the same sort of shield, blocking the powerful crunch attack from damaging Star._

_"Pokeball GO!" Firing another, the Krookodile was caught, and the ball vanished as it teleported back home._

_"BAAA!" Mareep was still trapped by the sand, and loosing health quickly, so he caught her as well, sending Leah her first electric type._

_"Okay...Crikey, Crock and Baa" he mused as they were named, but he was a tad worried about the new invasive species...and their odd habitat._

_He returned Star and called back out Crooks._

_"Am I becoming more of a capture specialist than a Pokeathalon specialist Crooks?" he had to ask, but before he could continue to debate this, he heard a loud scruffling up ahead._

_"I wish I had more Pokeballs" he mused._

end recap

_The Ranger Base_

Located to the north of Valley Town, the Ranger's base was a high tech area, a recently constructed shiny metal building crawling with eager rangers hunting down all the class 4 and class 5 Pokemon, or the invasive species.

The reason it was here...because the chain of command believed that they were escaping the Safari Zone, which was the next town above. But, because the owners of the zone were higher ups in the cities government, they had trouble operating there.

There was bad blood between them...

It also helped that the base was on the sea coast, allowing for ships loaded with captured Pokemon to be sent back to their native habitats.

The reason that Palmer was here was on his sister's recommendation from seeing Crickey and Croc, and thus two new invasive species they had to prepare for.

The ranger who greeted him, a young, dark haired man named Roku, grimaced as he began to file the report.

"Sandile and Krokorok...we'll be lucky to have an ecosystem left if we keep getting new invaders" he muttered, noting that Palmer had Croc on hand to show that he wasn't just doing it to mess with them...

They had that problem before...said funny guys went to jail for it but it was just too annoying to deal with.

"Well then...now that the report is filed...I do believe your entitled to the Trainer's Choice"

Palmer hadn't come here for that, but he was aware of what it was. Trainers were encouraged to come and take one of the to be deported Pokemon with them as a member of their team.

They changed daily because that was how often one of the Rangers transports came by to ship Pokemon home.

How sad was it they were always in moderate stock, at the worst, with invasive Pokemon.

It was their way of trying to give them a second chance before they got sent back to Sinnoh or Unova, the decision from some of the more worried about the morals of the Rangers being damaged by this deportation.

Palmer sighed, he was not going to like what he saw...but saving one of the Pokemon would be the right thing to do.

"Sure" with a nod, the ranger led him into the back of the base, to a row of cages.

Now, these cages were not in any way barbaric. They had blankets, cushions and plenty of food and water. It was more a kennel than a prison, but it still bothered the Rangers and their visitors; but trying to put up a fenced in area, and just using the capture stylers to keep them from running off failed.

The strong steel would have to do.

There were several Pokemon here though...

A yellow and orange Mothim

_Mothim the Moth Pokemon. Mothim loves honey, but won't make it himself. They steal it from combee hives_

_4,3,2,1,5_

The orange sea Weasel Buizel

_Buizel the Sea weasel Pokemon. It spins its tails to proper itself through the water. When doing so, they can also slice seaweed_

_5,1,2,2,3_

A western, pink Shellos

_Shellos, the Sea Slug Pokemon. Shellos's body produces a purple ooze. This ooze is released if outside pressure is forced._

_1,1,1,3,2_

A dumpy little, sand spewing Hippopas

_Hippotas the Hippo Pokemon. Hippopotas is constantly spewing sand from its pores. Where this sand comes from is unknown to science_

_2,3,2,3,2_

The strange eyed Poison toad Croagunk

_Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. Croagunk rarely fights fair. They often attack perverts for unknown reasons._

_3,2,3,2,2_

A little frost was forming around the ice tree Snover

_Snover, the Ice tree Pokemon. Snover live far away from people. They are thus highly curious about them._

_2,2,3,3,2_

The beam of the Timburr they had here was free so the Pokemon could use it like a prison cup

_Timburr the Muscular Pokemon. Timburr find their way to construction sights and help workers. They are naturally helpful. _

_2, 3, 2,2,2_

The poisonous Venipede was crawing up its cage

_Venipede, the Centipede Pokemon. Venipede hunt with their potent poison. This poison is effective at disabling even stronger Pokemon._

_3,2,2,2,3_

A little Vanillite was kept cool by several air conditioners set up by the rangers

_Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. Formed from sunlight and iciciles, Vanillite inhabits cold areas. They sleep buried in snow_

_3,2,4,2,3_

The karate loving Mienfoo seemed to be meditating

_Mienfoo, the Kung Foo Pokemon. Mastering brilliant combos, they dominate fights. They fight with fist and claw_

_3,2,3,2,3_

The ghost Golett was just standing there

_Golett the Automaton Pokemon. Created by ancient people long ago, no one knows what the energy inside it is._

_1,4,3,3,1_

The dark steel Pawniad was slashing to get free

_Pawniad, the sharp blade Pokemon. They follow Bisharp's command at all time. They travel in deadly packs._

_1,4,2,3,2_

The choice would have been easier if there had been an electric type here...he'd have picked one at once

But what to choose...with them all looking at him with desperate hope.

**Now then, what Pokemon should Palmer choose? A review can decide it people...or I will have to if no one says anything. The Pokeathalon is upon him, and its time for Palmer to choose his partners for it. He needs as many as possible to have a hope of beating his brother.**

**While it is true he can catch Pokemon in the Safari Zone, you guys might be hearing its rep. Palmer wants to have as little to do with it as possible.**


	15. Palmer 7

I need to get these chapters longer...but the vacation is eating all my time up. I lost my pillow pet too, its silly but it was a gift from a younger relation that I find to be rather useful...and I find it hard to write when depressed

Not to mention it was ambigiously a Donkey...does that mean Mitt wins the election? Please in the name of Naruto, Harry and Percy be it not so...

What, they are my trinity...

then, finally when I got back, a thunderstorm hit and power began to flicker on and off like a crazy game of some sorts before it finally stayed off.

But, the disaster created a lot of writers block. After this chapter, I may go back to my old stories and end this...its all going to be figured out tomorrow really. It a chapter is posted, the story continues.

If not...its back to Moon Heir, Crisis, Next Gen and Altered world

Also, never try to get boldore via the GTS, they always have everstones...

Recap

_"Well then...now that the report is filed...I do believe your entitled to the Trainer's Choice"_

_Palmer hadn't come here for that, but he was aware of what it was. Trainers were encouraged to come and take one of the to be deported Pokemon with them as a member of their team._

_They changed daily because that was how often one of the Rangers transports came by to ship Pokemon home._

_How sad was it they were always in moderate stock, at the worst, with invasive Pokemon._

_It was their way of trying to give them a second chance before they got sent back to Sinnoh or Unova, the decision from some of the more worried about the morals of the Rangers being damaged by this deportation._

_Palmer sighed, he was not going to like what he saw...but saving one of the Pokemon would be the right thing to do._

_"Sure" with a nod, the ranger led him into the back of the base, to a row of cages._

_Now, these cages were not in any way barbaric. They had blankets, cushions and plenty of food and water. It was more a kennel than a prison, but it still bothered the Rangers and their visitors; but trying to put up a fenced in area, and just using the capture stylers to keep them from running off failed._

_The strong steel would have to do._

_There were several Pokemon here though..._

_..._

_The choice would have been easier if there had been an electric type here...he'd have picked one at once_

_But what to choose...with them all looking at him with desperate hope._

end recap

The explosion broke his train of thought, the shockwaves knocking both of them to the ground and startling all the to be deported Pokemon.

Palmer and Roku exchanged shocked looks.

"That isn't normal. We take precautions against random explosions" Ever since that time with the Pansear and the Propane tank, they never kept flammable gas around. All the energy was solar.

It did take away Pasta Night, but it was not worth another team of rangers in the hospital for burns.

However, the explosion took place on the side of the base to the nearby forest, which was made to be hard to get to from the storage area to try and keep any escapees in captivity.

"We need to see what's going on...do you have any flying Pokemon on you" Roku asked as Palmer drew a ball.

"Come on out Star!" The Ledian burst out of its ball with a eager grin. Roku nodded.

"Excellent" he gave Star a headband with a camera attached. Binding it to her head, Star flew up into the air as a holographic video screen showed what was going on down there.

And it wasn't pretty. Rangers were being attacked by a mysterious group of dark clothed grunts, the kind that the rangers knew from the Hardstone TM case and suspects in the Electric Plains chaos.

Palmer had seen the wanted posters when he entered the base, so that's how he had any idea who they were.

"Damn it...those guys came out of nowhere, and now they are this bold..."

"If you think we're bold now, you have no idea Ranger" turning, they spied a female member, dressed in the dark clothing like earlier, but with the strange circle symbol larger and more prominent.

Curiously, her eyes seemed to almost be overlaid, on one hand you had green eyes, the other of another color.

"Now then, release our tools"

"Tools!" both Palmer and Roku disliked the idea of treating Pokemon that way, but why...

"The chaos that sweeps this backwater land is all part of our grand plan you see...but perhaps I say too much" her homeland had an annoying problem of saying too much.

""Wait, are you saying that your the ones releasing all the Sinnoh and Unova native Pokemon here!" Roku demanded. That just made no sense.

The possible Admin just grinned "Oh silly little ranger, that would be telling. But, as the idiot says, believe it, or not. However" she took out a Ranger Styler, that was ominously covered in blood.

"Where did you get that!"

"Oh, a dead ranger" she said absently as she fiddled with it.

"Don't bother! I've read those things can't work on Pokemon captured in Pokeballs!" the inventor was very sure to try and prevent potential catastrophes if one was stolen like this before.

That meant that Star, at least, was safe.

The stranger, however, just smirked "Who says that I planned on capturing Ledian!" circles began to form around the cages, which were made to be fit close together so they all could be captured at once like that.

And also the special...one circle capture metal...as all the Pokemon in the cages suddenly glowed.

"Capture successful"

"Damn" Roku muttered, for there was another thing about that special metal, when capture was done, the cage deconstructed, freeing them.

What a day to be charging his styler, and thus being on paperwork duty.

"Your just lucky that without experience, she can't control more than one at a time" Roku muttered. "You have Pokeballs right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that's our only chance. Without my styler, the only way to break her control is to capture them. That, or knock them out, but I don't think that's your style"

"Mothim use Confusion on the idiots!" the controlled bug, who was controlled first, had his eyes glow blue as a wave of blue energy flew towards Star.

"Star, use Light Screen!" the glowing blue shield formed and weakened the attacking power of the psychic attack, easily absorbed with the aid of the Ledian's naturally strong special defense.

"Gust!" the flying attack would do more with stab and super effective damaging!

"Protect!" star formed the shield around itself, absorbing the damage so the Ledian didn't have to "Now Supersonic!" Mothim was suddenly hit with the sonic attack and began to dizzily flutter around, harming itself.

"HEY! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"Yeah...I don't think so" Mothim broke out of its confusion.

"FINALLY! USE TACKLE!" The bug flew straight at Mothim.

"Protect!" the barrier formed, knocking the other flying bug off balance "And supersonic" confusion hit again as Mothim began to take damage.

"HEY YOU BA..."

"Go Pokeball" He threw the ball at Mothim, taking the now named Flutter.

"HEY! YOU STOLE MY POKEMON!"

"You stole it from the Rangers first and I was given authority by a..."

"Rank 7" the ranger had a dark look at the mention of that number

"That's good, right...?"

"Yes"

"...by a Rank 7 Ranger to capture any Pokemon under your styler control, and your current failed attempts to take Star should show that you can't take mine. So give them up"

"NEVER! VANILLITE GO!" the ice cone flew at Star "Use Icy Wind!" the ice attack flew at star as Light Screen began to fade...

"Star retu..." the ice attack struck home, Koing the Ledian.

"NO! Return!" he panicked with the injury of one of his Pokemon "AND GO Crooks!" the Meowth burst out.

"Use attract!" Meowth formed a heart and fired it at the Vanillite, who wasn't harmed at all.

"Use your head idiot! Attack me! USE ASTONSIH!" Vanillite tried to scare Meowth, who comically yawned at this to the commanders fury.

"At least mine was a reasonable mistake" the type failure just infuriated the pink haired, banshee sounding girl more and more

"USE AVALANCHE!" The ice attack unleashed a fury of snowballs down at Crooks.

"Protect" Crooks blocked the ice attack "Now Swagger!" glowing red, Crooks smirked as Vanillite began to hurt himself.

"STOP DOING THAT YOU PATHETIC BAK..."

"Is this girl Japanese or something..." Roku could have sworn Bak{a} was a Japanese word...

"Go, Pokeball" the capture device flew and struck the ice cream cone Pokemon, turning it into energy, sealing it and with one twitch was captured.

"Lucky" Roku noted. That sort of thing was a rarity. The now named Vanilla was a easy capture.

"YOU TEME!"

"Again with the Japanese words" Roku noted...

_Static..._

Meanwhile

"It took too long to trace the origins of His return, get this transmission back on line. Damn it all, it doesn't matter if its the Godpad or Godtube, the connection from the Promethetoid is just horrific!"


End file.
